Un anniversaire surprenant
by BigBoss87
Summary: Lilly, qui devait passer un week-end reposant en famille, va vivre des moments mémorables...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous

Me revoilà avec une new ff Cold Case. J'en ai plusieurs en stock mais j'ai demandé à une personne de choisir parmi mes 3 ff et c'est celle là qui en est ressortie.

Merci à toi, Ô Grande Prêtresse, d'avoir fait ce choix si difficile, sachant que tu ne les as pas lu...

**Résumé**: Lilly va passer un week-end assez inattendu...

Dernier point: vu que je connais pas la date d'anniversaire de Lilly rush, j'ai choisi le 19 Mars... en référence à Miss momo50! ^^

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient vis à vis de Cold Case...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars, 8h30**

St - Bonjour à tous.

Tous - Bonjour Chef.

St - Comment se sont passés vos week-end?

K/V - Pas trop mal. / Reposant. Et le votre?

St - Baby sitting comme toujours.

K - Pas mal.

J - Bonjour.

V - Salut Will.

St - Bon, vu que tout le monde est arrivé, on va s'y mettre.

K - Et pour Scotty et Lilly?

St - Lilly ne commence qu'à 10h et Scotty ne devrait plus tarder. Il m'a appelé y'a 5 minutes.

V - Bien.

Tous s'installèrent quand Kat alla chercher un papier sur le bureau de Scotty. Elle vit un mot et fit un blocage.

K - Oh non!

V - Quoi?

Elle regarda de nouveau et se retourna vers ses collègues.

K - On était quel jour vendredi?

V - Euh… le 19 Mars pourquoi?

K - On est mal!

St - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive Miller?

K - Vendredi… c'était l'anniversaire de Lilly!

Tous - Quoi?

J - Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

V - Mais non, l'anniversaire de Lilly c'est en Mars mais pas…

Nick s'arrêta.

V - On est mal.

J - Comment on a pu oublié?

K - Je sais pas. Mais pourquoi Scotty ne nous a rien dit?

V - Peut être que malgré son mémo, il a oublié!

St - Peu probable mais possible. Elle va nous en vouloir à mort.

J - Vrai. Maintenant que j'y repense…

V - Quoi?

J - Vendredi matin, elle avait l'air bizarre!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vendredi 19 Mars, 8h30.**

C'est la tête dans un café que Lilly Rush arriva au bureau. Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait qu'une chose: que cette journée passe le plus rapidement possible. Pour elle, c'était un jour comme les autres.

Pour sûr, la tradition voulait que TOUS les anniversaires soient fêtés mais…

L - Salut tout le monde.

Tous - Salut.

Elle s'installa à son bureau et vit son partenaire lui sourire.

L - Quoi?

Sc - Rien.

L - Menteur!

Sc - J'ai même plus le droit de te sourire le matin parce que je suis de bonne humeur?

L - Si ça peut te faire plaisir!

Elle termina son café avant de reprendre son rapport laissé la veille. Le reste de la matinée se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reçoive une visite.

Sc - On peut vous aider?

Liv - Je cherche Lillian Rush!

L - Euh… C'est Lilly et c'est moi.

Liv - J'ai ceci pour vous.

Il déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur son bureau. Elle signa le bon avant de voir tous les regards sur elle.

L - Me regarder pas comme ça!

V - Tu reçois TROP rarement des fleurs au commissariat pour que ça passe.

L - Je n'ai pas de compte à rendre et surtout pas à toi Vera. Alors si l'un d'entre vous à…

Le téléphone de son bureau sonna. Elle regarda Vera avant de décrocher.

L - Rush!

_P - Bonjour mon Ange._

L - Hey!

Tout le monde vit bien un changement dans son comportement.

_P - Bonne anniversaire Ma Lilly._

L - Merci.

_P - Tu as eu mes fleurs?_

L - A l'instant. Elles sont magnifiques. Tu n'aurais pas dû!

_P - Mais bien entendu. C'est ton jour et ne pas t'envoyer de fleurs… j'aurais été le pire des pères. Et Céleste m'aurait sûrement tué!_

Elle se mit à rire ce qui étonna tout le monde.

L - C'est une chose certaine.

_P - Tu viens toujours ce soir?_

L - Oui, pas de souci.

_P - Bien. Bon alors à ce soir._

L - Bye.

Elle raccrocha avec un grand sourire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars**

J - Elle a sourit à la seconde où elle a reçu les fleurs.

K - Vrai. Elle avait peut être un rendez vous.

V - On parle de Lilly.

K - Et alors? Les fleurs le jour de son anniversaire et je te signale qu'elle a eu un autre coup de fil…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vendredi 19 Mars, 15h.**

Personne. Personne si ce n'est son père ne lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire. Même si elle ne voulait pas le fêter, on pouvait toujours y penser. Même pas Scotty, c'est-ce qui l'a déçu le plus. Elle l'observa. Quand il sentit des yeux sur lui, il la regarda.

Sc - Y'a un souci?

L - Non, du tout. J'étais…

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau.

L - Excuse moi. Rush.

_F - Salut beauté!_

L - Quel charmeur.

_F - Je fais de mon mieux. Joyeux anniv frangine._

L - Merci beau gosse!

_F - Très fin Lil'!_

L - Ca marche dans les deux sens.

_F - J'vois ça. Comment va?_

L - Ca peut aller.

_F - Tu veux en parler?_

L - Je voudrais bien mais…

_F - T'es espionnée?_

L - Voila.

_F - On verra ça ce soir? Tu viens toujours?_

L - Oui et Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je te rejoins dès la fin de mon service et on y va ensemble comme prévu.

_F - Super. Bon ben, à ce soir._

L - A ce soir!

Elle secoua la tête avant de regarder Scotty.

L - Quoi?

Sc - Rien.

L - Tu devrais apprendre à mieux mentir Scotty!

Sc - J'essaierais.

* * *

Alors, la ff va se passer comme ça: des sortes de flash back entre le lundi et le déroulement du week-end...(comme à la fin de la saison 7 (7x17 de mémoire pour les connaisseurs bien entendu...))

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey

Voici le chapitre n°2 de cet anniversaire. Alors on va en savoir un tout petit peu, mais vraiment, un tout petit peu plus sûr ce qui a pu se passer...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars**

J - Possible. C'est vraiment bizarre que…

Sc - Bonjour bonjour la compagnie.

V - Okay, ça c'était encore plus bizarre.

Sc - La forme?

Tous se regardèrent avant de le regarder.

Sc - Quoi?

V - Comment elle s'appelle?

Sc - Pardon?

K - T'es trop joyeux pour un lundi matin. Balance.

Sc - J'ai rien à dire.

V - T'as fait quoi ce week-end?

Sc - C'est perso mais si tu tiens tant à le savoir, j'ai passé le week-end avec mes parents. On est sorti au resto, au ciné et on a passé du temps en famille. J'ai encore le droit d'être heureux de passer un peu de temps avec mes parents nan?

St - Désolé. On est un peu à cran.

Sc - Qu'est-ce qu'y vous arrive?

J - Kat a trouvé une note sur ton bureau.

Sc - Et?

K - Vendredi…c'était…

Sc - L'anniversaire de Lilly, je sais.

St - Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit?

Sc - Je croyais que vous le saviez et que vous vouliez lui faire la surprise un peu comme moi. Mais quand elle a dit qu'elle avait des plans pour la soirée et que je l'ai pas vu au bar, j'ai compris que vous aviez oublié.

V - Tu lui as souhaité?

Sc - Je suis son meilleur ami: tu me prends pour qui?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Vendredi 19 Mars , 21h**

La famille Rush - Cooper était en plein milieu du repas d'anniversaire de Lilly. Les discussions allaient bon train et l'esprit de famille régnait. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit.

L - C'est le mien.

P - On avait dit pas de travail ce soir.

L - Je sais et je vais leur dire que je ne viendrais pas.

Elle se leva et regarda l'identifiant: Scott!

L - Valens, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_Sc - WOW, jamais tu ne m'avais encore répondu comme ça. C'est de prendre un an de plus qui te mets dans cet état là?_

L - Tu…t'en…

_Sc - Souviens? Lil', j'ai jamais oublié que aujourd'hui, c'était ton anniversaire._

L - Alors pourquoi…

_Sc - J'ai rien dit plus tôt? _

L - Voila!

_Sc - Je croyais qu'on te ferait une surprise. Quand Will a parlé de tous sortir ce soir, je croyais qu'on avait la même idée: te faire la surprise. Mais comme tu n'es pas là…_

L - Je suis chez mon père.

_Sc - Oh, je vois._

L - Il m'a demandé de venir pour mon anniversaire alors…

_Sc - Tu pouvais pas dire nan._

L - Voila.

_Sc - Okay. Bon, euh…je vais te laisser profiter de ta famille et de ta soirée._

L - Oui.

_Sc - Tu rentres quand?_

L - Je sais pas encore.

_Sc - Okay. Si t'as un moment de libre…_

L - Je le ferais.

_Sc - Super. Bon ben…à plus._

L - Oui. Scotty?

_Sc - Oui?_

L - Merci pour… ça me touche beaucoup!

_Sc - On est partenaire nan?_

L - Ouais! À plus…partenaire.

_Sc - Bon anniversaire Lil'!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars.**

K - Elle va réagir comment à ton avis?

Sc - Je sais pas. Mais bon, j'ai un peu arrondi les angles.

J - En tous les cas, merci.

Sc - De rien.

St - On s'y remet.

Tous s'installèrent et commencèrent à travailler. Scotty se mit à sourire avant de secouer la tête.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, 10h**

Lilly arriva au bureau avec un grand sourire. Malgré le fait que personne ne lui avait souhaité son anniversaire vendredi, la fin de son week-end fut intéressante. À peine entrée dans le bureau, elle vit un gâteau sur son bureau avec quelques bougies.

Tous - Surprise!

Elle les regarda tous, les mines pas très sûres quant à sa réaction.

L - Vous voulez vous rattraper?

K - On est vraiment et sincèrement désolé pour vendredi Lilly!

J - Si on s'en était rappelé, tu penses bien qu'on aurait fêter ça.

V - Et si ton partenaire nous l'avait dit… au lieu de te téléphoner sans nous prévenir

Sc - Ca va encore me retomber dessus!

K - Ben…

L - C'est bon, je vous pardonne.

Tous - Vrai?

L - Oui. On sait tous que j'aime pas particulièrement fêter mon anniversaire et Scotty a arrondi les angles pour vous alors… lui en voulez pas trop non plus.

J - T'as raison.

V - Bon, tu les souffles tes bougies?

Elle soupira, déposa ses affaires, ferma les yeux et souffla les bougies.

Tous - Bon anniv' Lil'.

L - Merci.

K - Bon alors, raconte un peu ce que tu as fait ce week-end?

L - J'ai fêté ça en famille.

J - Ton père?

L - Oui. C'était bien pour nous de nous ressourcer un peu. Samedi on est sorti avec mon frère, sa copine, mon père et Céleste et dimanche, on a profité du soleil.

V - Pas mal. Et t'as eu quoi?

L - Des fleurs, une nouvelle montre par mon père et sa femme, et…

K - Wow, pas mal le bracelet.

J - Fais voir. Sympa en effet.

V - Ton frère?

L - … Ouais. Il a le même avec son prénom alors il fallait que j'ai le mien aussi.

St - Logique. Bon, on mangera le gâteau plus tard. Pour le moment, anniversaire ou non, on a des rapports.

Tous - Oui chef.

Scotty prit le gâteau et le déposa dans le frigo de la petite cuisine. Il fut suivi de près par Lilly qui lui sourit.

L - Alors comme ça, tu m'as téléphoné?

Sc - Oui, vendredi soir, tu t'en souviens pas?

L - Très fin Valens.

Sc - Tu voulais vraiment que je leur dise?

L - En y réfléchissant… non.

Sc - Merci.

L - Je sais pas si je pourrais te remercier encore pour…

Sc - C'est bon…

L - Non vraiment… j'ai vécu le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie!

* * *

Ah ah ah... mais qu'est ce que Scotty a fait pour Lilly? A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey kiddos

J'ai vu, grâce à vos reveiws, que vous aviez à peu près toutes la même pensée quant au cadeau de Scotty... Va falloir attendre un peu avant d'avoir LA VRAIE réponse mais là, y'a déjà un petit élément de réponse...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Vendredi 19 Mars, 21h.**

Durant le repas en famille, le téléphone de Lilly avait bien sonné. C'était bien Scotty.

L - Valens, qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

_Sc - Wow, jamais tu ne m'avais encore répondu comme ça!_

L - Ca te pose un problème?

_Sc - Aucun. _

L - Dis moi ce qui t'arrive?

_Sc - On voulait juste savoir où tu étais._

L - Pourquoi?

_Sc - On devait tous se rejoindre chez Jones, t'as oublié?_

L - Apparemment oui. Désolée.

_Sc - Pas de soucis. Tu passes?_

L - Euh… ça va être compliqué. Je suis pas chez moi et encore moins dans l'État.

_Sc - Oh okay. Bon ben…on verra ça plus tard. _

L - Okay.

_Sc - Bonne fin de week-end._

L - Toi aussi Scotty et encore…

Trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché.

P - Tout va bien mon ange?

L - Hum? Oui papa. Désolée…

F - Le boulot?

L - En partie. On devait faire une soirée ce soir et j'ai complètement oublié. Ça n'a pas l'air de plaire… à Scotty du moins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, dans la cuisine de la Crime.**

L - Tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur qu'on me raccroche au nez!

Sc - Je sais. Mais il fallait que je le fasse, pour le bien de mon plan!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Samedi 20 Mars, Haddonfield, New Jersey.**

Durant une grande partie de leur samedi, la famille Rush Cooper avait profité du temps pour se balader en ville, déjeuner au restaurant et passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

P - Lilly?

L - Oui papa?

P - Tu veux faire quoi ce soir?

L - Euh… je sais pas trop.

C - Ca te dirait de venir avec nous dans un petit bar?

L - Euh…

P - A moins que tu veilles rester ici, pas de souci.

L - Non. J'ai pas trop envie de…me morfondre.

C - Qu'est-ce qui te travailles?

L - C'est rien Céleste.

C - Lilly Rush…

Elle baissa les yeux.

L - C'est juste que… aucun de mes amis ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde mais… lui…

P - Scotty?

L - Oui. C'est mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami. On sait tout l'un de l'autre et je sais qu'il l'avait marqué quelque part. Et rien que de l'oublier…

P - Pas de doutes, ça te ferra du bien de sortir ce soir!

C - Et puis, tu pourras charrier ton frère et sa copine.

F - Maman!

L - Je pense que ça le fera!

F - Pff…

Une fois le repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers le petit bar de la ville. L'ambiance était conviviale, assez loin d'un bar de Philadelphie. Ils s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter, Lilly faisant connaissance avec la petite amie de son frère. L'atmosphère était des plus détendue et tous étaient en plein fou rire quand on les dérangea.

? - Excusez nous.

Elle leva la tête et se stoppa. Que faisaient ils là?

P - Oui?

? - On est pas trop en retard?

L - Mais…

C - Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

? - Bueno!

L - Mais qu'est-ce que…

? - Tu ne dis même plus bonsoir? Tu as changé Lilly.

Elle était déstabilisée. Comment…

L - Je…excusez moi.

Elle se leva et les prit chacun dans ses bras.

? - Compleano féliz bella Lilly.

L - Gracias Ramiro. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Ra - Eh bien, en fait…

Ro - Demande lui.

Elle se retourna et se figea.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Samedi 20 Mars.**

L - Scott?

Sc - En personne Rush!

L - Mais…

Sc - Tu croyais vraiment que j'avais oublié?

L - Je…

Sc - Moi qui croyais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, je suis déçu de…

Il se stoppa quand elle se jeta dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

Ro - Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas faire pleurer les femmes hijo mio?

Sc - Désolé maman!

Cette petite pointe d'ironie détendit l'atmosphère.

L - Depuis quand vous mijotez ça?

Ra - Vois ça avec ton équipier et ton père.

L - Papa?

P - Euh… oui.

L - Tu m'expliques?

P - C'est assez simple en fait.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, dans la cuisine.**

Sc - J'ai adoré ta tête quand on est arrivé!

L - Y'avait de quoi tu ne trouves pas?

Sc - Si en effet.

L - J'en reviens toujours pas de ce que vous avez fait pour moi!

Sc - Ben… c'était ton anniversaire…on pouvait pas laisser passer ça!

* * *

Ta dam... la famille Valens au complet! Ca c'est de la surprise!

Petite traduction espagnol au cas où!** Bueno**= bien. **Compleano feliz bella Lilly** = Joyeux anniversaire belle Lilly, **Hijo mio** = mon fils


	4. Chapter 4

Hey hey

Bon alors si j'ai compris, ça vous fait plaisir qu'ils soient tous là pour l'anniversaire de Lilly... en même temps... logique! Une petite suite s'impose donc.

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Samedi 20 Mars.**

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table avant que Paul ne reprenne.

P - En fait, tout à commencer il y a 15 jours. Scotty m'a téléphoné pour savoir si on avait des plans. Je lui ai dit qu'on passerait sûrement le week-end ensemble mais qu'on n'avait pas encore vu avec toi. Donc, quand je t'ai appelé puis quand au dîner quand tu m'as dit que personne ne t'avait souhaité ton anniversaire, j'ai prévenu Scotty que tu n'allais pas bien.

Sc - Et comme j'étais chez papa et maman, on a décidé de venir tous les trois!

L - Je sais pas quoi dire…

Ra - Que ça te fais plaisir qu'on soit là?

Ro - Ramiro!

L - Bien entendu que ça me fait plaisir que vous soyez là.

F - Bon, et si on trinquait?

C - Et à quoi?

F - A ma grande sœur. Joyeux Anniversaire Lilly.

Tous - Joyeux anniversaire!

L - Merci.

Tous prirent une coupe de champagne et trinquèrent.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, dans la cuisine.**

Sc - Sois honnête: tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu t'oublier?

L - J'espérais que non. Mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais des doutes. Mais… tu t'es rattrapé de la meilleure des manière.

Sc - Ton frère a bon goût en matière de bijoux.

Elle se mit à rire avant qu'il ne la rejoigne.

L - Je pouvais pas leur dire que c'était de ta part, ça aurait fait désordre!

Sc - Je sais.

L - T'aurais vraiment pas dû!

Sc - A évènement exceptionnel…

Ils furent interrompus par Stillman.

St - C'est pas l'heure de la pause.

Sc - Désolé chef.

St - Comptez pas sur les autres pour remplir vos dossiers non plus.

L - Oui chef.

Il alla dans son bureau. Les deux Inspecteurs sortirent de la cuisine avant de s'asseoir. Lilly le regarda tout en jouant avec son bracelet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Samedi 20 Mars, au bar.**

Sc - Un discours!

L - Quoi?

Sc - C'est ton anniversaire, faut que tu nous fasses un discours.

L - Mais…

Sc/F - Lilly un discours! / Lilly un discours…

Elle devint rouge.

L - C'est bon Stop!

Elle se leva et regarda ses invités.

L - Euh… déjà, merci d'être là, ça me touche. Comme vous le savez, je suis pas du genre fête et tout le reste mais… d'avoir ma famille… au grand complet…

Les larmes lui montèrent.

L - Papa, malgré notre passé, tu restes mon père et je suis heureuse que l'on se soit retrouvé. Mais plus que ça, tu m'as donné ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Un père plus présent, un petit frère à la limite du supportable…

F - EH!

L - Mais tellement adorable et attentionné.

F - Mouais, bien rattrapé!

Tout le monde sourit.

L - Et puis il y a Céleste qui… m'a adopté malgré nos histoires et qui est… la mère que j'aurais voulu avoir. En somme, une famille.

Paul lui prit la main et lui embrassa.

L - Mais si il n'y avait que nous quatre, j'aurais été contente mais… le fait est que… j'ai mon autre partie de la famille ce soir!

Elle se retourna vers ses invités de dernières minutes.

L - Ramiro, Rosa, depuis que l'on se connaît, vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous avez toujours été ma famille de substitution en attendant de retrouver la mienne mais vous resterez toujours une partie de moi. Votre présence ce soir est un beau cadeau.

Ro - Tu es un peu comme la fille que l'on a jamais eu. Vu que mon époux n'est doué que pour faire des garçons!

Ra - Deux beaux et parfaits p'tits gars!

L - Pour le parfait, on repassera.

Sc - Sympa merci Lil'.

L - Mais de rien. Quand à toi, Mr le grand râleur, MON « Stupido »…

Sc - C'est reparti…

L - On aura beau dire ce qu'on voudra: malgré les engueulades, les prises de tête, les divergences d'opinions pendant les enquêtes, les problèmes… de famille ou même… les fusillades… tu es toujours présent à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. C'est TOI ma famille. Tu l'es depuis le premier jour en tant que coéquipier et tu es devenu plus au fur et à mesure du temps. En gros, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est… merci. Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi et en particulier ce soir!

Il y eut une forte étreinte entre les deux, entre coupée de mots réconfortant et de sourires.

* * *

Oui je sais c'est un peu court mais dans le prochain... y'a les cadeaux! ^^

Message pour la grande prêtresse: je sais que le "Mon stupido" tu l'avais utilisé donc j'ai repris! je sais pas si c'est de toi ou pas. donc si oui, ben je te l'ai emprunté et si non... je trouve que ça lui va bien comme petit surnom à TON latino nan?


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les gens.

Alors voila une petite suite de cette ff. Avec une réponse: les cadeaux! Bon, vu qu'on a pas vraiment les vrais âges des personnages dans la série, je reste vague mais je fais en sorte que Lilly et Scotty ont le même âge...c'est plus simple!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

P - Je ne te savais pas aussi douée pour les discours ma chérie!

L - A la base, c'est pas trop mon truc. À croire que vous m'inspirez tous!

Ra - Bon, et si on passait aux cadeaux?

L - Quoi?

Ro - Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à ce que l'on arrive les mains vides?

L - Ben…

Sc - Ah, c'est pas beau de vieillir!

Ro - Scott, ce ne sont pas…

Sc - Je sais. Désolé.

L - J'accepte. Mais tu verras quand t'auras mon âge…

Sc - Rassure toi, j'y arrive bientôt!

Ro - C'est bon les enfants, vous avez finis de vous chamaillez?

L/SC - … / …

Ro - Merci. Alors celui là c'est de la part de Mike et Gina.

Elle ouvrit la petite boîte: des boucles d'oreilles!

L - Wow, elles sont magnifiques!

Ra - C'est Mike qui les a choisi.

L - Vraiment?

Ro - Oui. Gina a eu la même réaction que toi.

L - Je me doute.

Ra - Ca, c'est de nous.

Elle ouvrit les deux paquets.

L - C'est un message?

Ro - C'est bien toi qui voulais m'emprunter mes livres pour te mettre à la cuisine?

L - En effet…

Ra - Plus besoin, maintenant tu as les tiens.

L - Et je tâcherais d'en faire bonne usage.

Ro - Bien entendu.

F - Euh…

P - Oui Finn?

F - Puisqu'on en est au cadeau, je sais que t'en as eu un hier mais…

Il sortit des paquets de sa poche.

F - J'ai pas pu résister.

Elle prit le premier et soupira en souriant. C'était une photo encadré. Elle représentait la famille Rush Cooper lors du dîner de la veille au soir.

F - J'aurais voulu qu'on en ait plus des comme ça quand on était plus jeunes mais bon… j'espère que ça sera pas la dernière.

L - Aucune chance.

F - Oh, j'en ai fait deux: une pour la maison et l'autre pour ton bureau à la Crime.

L - T'es le meilleur des petit frère.

F - Y parait!

P - Bon, maintenant que c'est fait, si on reprenait le cours de notre soirée?

Sc - Dans une minute Paul.

P - Et pourquoi Scotty?

Sc - Ben…

Il posa un sac devant elle. Elle le regarda, le sac et de nouveau lui.

L - C'est une blague?

Sc - Ca en à l'air?

L - T'es pas dans le coup pour les livres?

Sc - Non. Ça c'est papa et maman. Les boucles c'est Gina et Mikey. Et moi… c'est ça!

L - Vous êtes fous!

Ra - Et fier!

Sc - Allez ouvre le!

Elle le jaugea du regard avant de sortir la longue boîte du sac. Elle l'ouvrit et s'arrêta de respirer.

L - T'es sérieux?

Sc - A ton avis?

L - Il est…

Elle sortit le bracelet de son « écrin ».

Sc - Je savais pas trop quoi mettre. Ton prénom tu m'aurais tué!

L - Vrai. Désolée papa!

P - …

Sc - Lilly, c'est trop… commun alors…

L - C'est parfait! Merci!

Elle les embrassa un par un avant de passer le bracelet autour de son poignet. Les lettres « L.I.L » se confondaient dans la maille en toute discrétion. Elle passa ses doigts dessus tout en souriant.

P - Bon, c'est bon? On peut reprendre?

L - Oui papa!

P - Bien!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, dans les bureaux.**

Peu de temps après s'être assise, Lilly sortit la photo que son frère lui avait offert le week-end. Elle la posa et sourit. Elle alluma son ordinateur et commença à travailler quand la fenêtre de discussion interne s'alluma.

- _Valens_: j'adore cette photo.

- Rush: idem.

- _Valens_: tu es magnifique quand tu souris!

Elle se mit à rougir.

- Rush: si on se fait griller, je te tue!

- _Valens_: je retiens. Fais moi penser à te donner les miennes.

- Rush: ?

- _Valens_: les photos de ton anniversaire!

- Rush: tu en as?

- _Valens_: à ton avis?

Ils se regardèrent de nouveau avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête.

- Rush: qui?

- _Valens_: maman!

- Rush: qui d'autre…

- _Valens_: :)

- Rush: elles sont comment?

- _Valens_: excellentes! Surtout celles de toi et moi!

- Rush: quel charmeur!

- _Valens_: merci!

- Rush: …

- Valens: attends…

Elle leva la tête et le vit sortir son portable. Après avoir vérifié que tout le monde était occupé, il lui tendit l'objet. Elle le prit et son sourire devint éclatant, comme rarement.

Il eut le même avant de se souvenir.

* * *

Alors, pour la suite... quelques pas de danses, ça vous tente?


	6. Chapter 6

Salut salut

Voici une petite suite de cette ff avec donc...une partie des danses... ^^

**Disclamer: La chanson du chapitre c'est... non, vous verrez par vous même.**

Bonne lecture.

BigBoss87

* * *

**Samedi 20 Mars.**

La soirée continua dans les meilleures conditions. Les Valens s'étaient très rapidement intégrés à ce moment et il y avait non pas deux mais UNE seule et grande famille à table.

Sc - Bon, on va respecter les traditions.

Ra - Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?

Il se leva et lui tendit sa main.

Sc - Melle Lilly Rush, m'accordez vous cette danse?

L - Mais quel charmeur!

Sc - On essaye!

Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. Il l'entraîna au centre de la petite piste et ils se mirent à danser.

_I sit and wait_

_does an angel contemplate my fate _

_and do they know _

_the places where we go _

_when we're grey and old _

_'cos I've been told_

_that salvation lets their wings unfold _

L - T'étais vraiment obligé de faire tout ça pour moi?

Sc - Oui!

L - Scotty!

_so when I'm lying in my bed _

_thoughts running through my head _

_and I feel that love is dead _

_I'm loving angels instead _

Sc - C'est juste… je voulais vraiment fêter ça. Tous les ans on fait toujours la même chose. Alors cette année, je voulais vraiment te surprendre.

L - Ben t'as réussi ton coup!

Sc - Ravi de le savoir.

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_a lot of love and affection _

_whether I'm right or wrong _

_and down the waterfall _

_wherever it may take me _

_I know that life won't break me _

_when I come to call she won't forsake me _

_I'm loving angels instead _

Ils arrêtèrent de parler et savourèrent ce moment de complicité et de pur plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

L - Dis moi.

Sc - Quoi?

L - Qu'est-ce que tu vois quand tu me regardes comme ça?

_When I'm feeling weak _

_and my pain walks down a one way street _

_I look above _

_and I know I'll always be blessed with love _

Sc - Certaines choses.

L - Comme?

_and as the feeling grows _

_she breathes flesh to my bones _

_and when love is dead _

Sc - Je te vois toi, ma meilleure amie, une super flic et…

L - Scott!

Elle le transperça du regard. Il baissa les yeux.

Sc - Je vois une femme magnifique et désirable à un tel point que c'est un supplice!

_I'm loving angels instead _

Elle ne dit rien, ne faisant que le regarder, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

_And through it all she offers me protection _

_a lot of love and affection _

_whether I'm right or wrong _

_and down the waterfall _

_wherever it may take me _

_I know that life won't break me _

_when I come to call she won't forsake me _

_I'm loving angels instead _

Ils se stoppèrent et se livrèrent une bataille des regards de tous les instants. C'est le jeune latino qui lâcha en premier.

Sc - J'suis désolé. J'aurais pas du te dire ça et…

L - Tu… euh…

De nouveau le silence. Chacun tenta d'analyser la situation autant que possible. C'est Lilly qui reprit les devants.

L - Tu es…sérieux?

Sc - Lil' je…

L - Scotty!

Devant l'intonation qu'elle venait d'utiliser, il comprit qu'elle avait besoin de réponses et se résigna.

Sc - Je… ouais je le pensais.

L - Depuis quand…

Sc - C'est pas évident d'en parler, le soir de ton anniversaire, en plein milieu d'une piste de danse avec tous leurs regards sur nous!

_And through it all she offers me protection _

_a lot of love and affection _

_whether I'm right or wrong _

Elle se mit à sourire, ce qui le détendit un peu.

L - Je te l'accorde. Mais tu te doutes bien que faudra en parler.

Sc - Mouais.

_and down the waterfall _

_wherever it may take me _

_I know that life won't break me _

Sc - Le truc c'est que… je sais pas si c'est parce que c'est ton anniversaire, qu'ils t'ont oublié, qu'on soit ici ou autre mais…

_when I come to call she won't forsake me _

_I'm loving angels instead _

Sc - C'est comme si j'avais ressenti le besoin de te le dire!

L - J'en suis toujours flattée… même si j'ai pas trop l'habitude.

Sc - Désolé.

L - Eh…

Elle le chercha de nouveau du regard.

L - Ne t'excuse surtout pas pour ça tu veux!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, au bureau.**

Elle ne se lassait pas de regarder l'alchimie qui émanait de leur tendre étreinte. Ils échangèrent un regard intense et elle dut baisser le regard de peur de se faire surprendre par leurs collègues. Elle commença à trafiquer le téléphone de Scotty et 30 secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna. Il la regarda étonné quand elle lui rendit l'appareil. Il le prit et la regarda avec toujours autant d'attention. Au même moment, son téléphone vibra. Il l'ouvrit.

_Photo 5 envoyé à Lil'. Reçu._

Il secoua la tête en la regardant.

- _Valens_: j'y crois pas!

- Rush: quoi?

- _Valens_: tu pouvais pas attendre?

- Rush: pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire de suite?

Il se mit à rire avant de se remettre au travail, ses collègues le regardant étrangement. De son côté, Lilly semblait des plus sérieuse et personne ne put deviner qu'elle était la cause du rire de leur collègue. Elle regarda une dernière fois la photo, se risqua à la mettre comme fond d'écran avant de se remettre au travail.

* * *

Donc la chanson c'est _Angel _de Robbie Williams... ah ben oui, ça le fait pas mal... ^^

Sont t'y pas mimi avec leur photo et leurs regards...?


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour Bonjour

Alors, après la première danse pleine de sous entendus, voici la deuxième...avec plus de sincérité!

**Disclamer: THE chanson c'est Gravity de Sara Bareilles qui reste THE chanson pour moi (à écouter encore et encore et encore...surtout en live!)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Samedi 20 Mars, au bar.**

Alors que la chanson venait de se terminer, aucun des deux ne voulait retourner à la table. Une nouvelle mélodie arriva à leur oreilles.

Sc - Dis moi.

L - Quoi?

Sc - Ca te dérangerais si…

L - Si quoi?

Il comprit à l'intonation de sa voix qu'elle était inquiète.

Sc - Relaxe, je veux juste savoir si je peux faire comme ton frère.

L - A savoir?

Sc - Te prendre dans mes bras comme il le fait avec Melissa.

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do_

_I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

Elle regarda son petit frère qui était « collé » à sa petite amie. Elle se mit à rougir avant de sourire.

L - Fais toi plaisir!

Ils eurent chacun un grand sourire avant qu'il ne se rapproche d'elle et ne l'emprisonne dans ses bras. Elle plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses mains commencèrent à jouer avec la base de ses cheveux court.

_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much _

_Than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

L - Je passe le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie. Et toi, tu en es une des causes majeures.

Sc - Ravi de le savoir. Mais tout le monde participe activement je trouve.

Toujours en dansant, ils virent que leurs parents respectifs s'étaient mis à danser à leur tour.

_Set me free, leave me be. _

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, _

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

Sc - Lil'…

L - Hum?

Sc - Je peux te poser une question?

L - Bien sûr. Tu sais que tu peux tout me demander…

Sc - Ouais. Euh… en fait, je voulais savoir si… tu…accepterais de…

L - Oui!

Sc - Quoi oui?

L - Oui, j'accepte!

Sc - Mais euh… tu sais même pas ce que…

L - Oui Scotty Valens, j'accepte de dîner avec toi et plus si on accroche vraiment.

Il resta interdit.

Sc - Comment…

L - Je te connais. Et au vue de ce qu'on s'est dit tout à l'heure…

Sc - Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Lilly Rush!

L - Je te l'accorde. Plus sérieusement… je pense que si t'avais pas…

Sc - Oui?

L - Je te l'aurais demandé moi-même!

_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little vile_

_And all my fragile strength is gone._

Sc - Vraiment?

L - Oui. Ça fait longtemps que je pense à certaines choses et… après ma rupture d'avec Eddie…j'ai été consulter.

Sc - Je croyais que t'avais horreur de ça?

L - C'est vrai. Mais entre Patrick, Kite, Joseph et Eddie… je voulais comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez moi.

Sc - Ce qui ne va pas c'est que ce sont tous des abrutis de premières de t'avoir laisser partir!

_Set me free, leave me be. _

_I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall,_

_Just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

L - Euh… merci!

Sc - Je le pense Lil'. J'étais là… du moins pour 3 sur 4 et les trois fois, j'étais en colère pour toi mais…

L - Mais?

Sc - Heureux aussi.

L - EXCUSE MOI.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see_

_That you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

Sc - Ben…

L - Tu te réjouis de mes déboires amoureux?

Sc - Seulement parce que ça me redonne espoir!

L - …

_But you're neither friend nor foe_

_Though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

Sc - Depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai toujours été jaloux! Je pense que c'était en partie dû au fait qu'on soit coéquipier et que ces 3 là, je les encadrais pas. Mais j'ai compris, plus pour Joseph et Eddie, que c'était de la jalousie pur et dur! C'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec la proc et la technicienne de labo.

L - Pour faire passer ta jalousie?

Sc - Ouais.

_Your keeping me down,_

L - Et pour me rendre jalouse aussi?

Sc - Tu…

L - Je suis dans le même cas que toi. Le jour où j'ai compris que je ne réussissais plus mes relations depuis qu'on se connaît et que même si je suis avec quelqu'un, j'éprouve de la jalousie… envers toi… ma psy m'a dit que je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

_Your on to me, your on to me and all over_

Sc - Et c'est quoi?

L - Te dire ce que je ressens. De cette manière, même si je me faisais recaler, j'aurais pu avancé car je t'aurais dit ce qu'il en était.

Sc - Et la vie à voulu qu'on ressente la même chose l'un pour l'autre!

L - En effet!

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes to long…_

Les regards se trouvèrent de nouveau mais avec une nouvelle intensité. Les yeux se dirigèrent naturellement vers les lèvres de l'autre. Au moment de faire le premier pas, elle le stoppa.

L - Attends.

Sc - Quoi?

L - Pas que je veuille pas mais…

Sc - Mais?

Elle soupira avant de baisser la tête. Il en profita pour poser ses lèvres contre son front.

Sc - Si t'es pas prête, on a le temps pour…

Elle secoua la tête.

L - C'est pas ça. C'est que… j'ai envie de… autant que toi…

Sc - Alors, pourquoi…

L - Pas en public!

Sc - Oh!

L - Et encore moins devant nos parents!

Sc - Entre nous, je pense qu'ils se doutent tous plus ou moins de ce qui se passe entre nous!

* * *

Ouais, je sais c'est cruel! Surtout avec une chanson aussi magnifique que celle là... mais au moins, y'a déjà une partie de la déclaration de sentiment et la prise de rendez vous...

C'est déjà pas mal non?


	8. Chapter 8

Salut Salut

ET OUI! Enfin, ils se sont dit les choses en face! Si seulement ça avait pu être la même chose dans la série! (_long soupir_)

Bon allez, On fini la soirée et on va déjeuner... enfin Eux!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_L - Pas en public!_

_Sc - Oh!_

_L - Et encore moins devant nos parents!_

_Sc - Entre nous, je pense qu'ils se doutent tous plus ou moins de ce qui se passe entre nous!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En effet, à la table, les couples parentaux regardaient leurs enfants en souriant.

Ra - Ne vous inquiétez pas Paul, notre Scotty ne lui fera pas de mal.

P - Je me doute bien. C'est juste que… entant que parent, j'ai envie de la voir plus qu'heureuse.

Ro - Ils se connaissent plus que vous ne croyez! On savait tous plus ou moins que ça devait arriver. Maintenant, à nous de leur dire ce qu'on en pense et à eux de faire leur choix!

C - Vous avez raison Rosa.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plusieurs danses plus tard, ils revinrent à la table, avec de grands sourires.

C - Alors, on s'amuse bien?

L - Énormément. Je vous remercie encore tous d'être venu.

Ro - Mais de rien.

Ra - Rien ne nous fait plus plaisir que de te voir heureuse. Et à vous voir, on dirait que ça marche!

Ils se mirent à rougir avant de sourire.

Sc - Bon, et si on continuait la soirée?

Durant deux heures, ils continuèrent de danser, parler et rire. Lilly passa un long temps avec son père et son frère à danser. Ils finirent par quitter le bar vers 1h du matin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, 12h30.**

L'ambiance au bureau était des plus calmes et chacun était perdu dans les dossiers. Le téléphone de Scotty sonna.

Sc - Valens. Bonjour maman. Bien et toi? Oui, je pense que oui. Pas de soucis. Hum…d'ici 45 minutes ça vous va? Ouais. Euh…attends quitte pas.

Il se remit sur son ordinateur.

- _Valens_: t'es libre pour le dèj?

- Rush: avec tes parents?

- _Valens_: ouais.

- Rush: va pour moi.

Sc - Oui c'est bon. Okay. À tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

- _Valens_: chez Tonio, vers 13h15

- Rush: ;)

Ils se remirent sur leur dossier. Une minute plus tard, c'est celui de Lilly qui sonna.

L - Bonjour papa. Mais très bien et toi? Oui, en effet. Pourquoi pas. Euh… chez Tonio d'ici… 13h15 ça te va? Parfait. À tout à l'heure.

V - Vos parents se sont donnés le mot pour vos appeler simultanément?

L - Possible!

K - Bref, quelqu'un veut aller déjeuner?

Sc - Peux pas.

L - Non plus.

V - Pourquoi?

Sc/L - Déjeuner avec les parents! / Déjeuner en famille!

Ils se regardèrent avant de voir leurs collègues les regarder bizarrement.

L - Quoi?

J - C'est assez étrange que vous alliez déjeuner tous les deux avec vos parents ce midi.

V - Surtout que ton père vit de l'autre côté du pont.

L - Possible mais on doit régler deux ou trois choses par rapport à mon anniversaire passé donc…

J - En parlant de ça, j'espère que vous faites rien ce soir.

L - Pourquoi?

J - Ben, faut qu'on fête ça dignement. On l'a pas fait vendredi mais on va le faire ce soir.

Sc - Euh…

J - Pas de mais qui tienne. Ce soir, on va chez Jones et on fête ça dignement!

Sur ce, Jeffries quitta la bureau pour prendre sa pause déjeuner.

Lilly et Scotty se regardèrent: pour la soirée à deux, c'était cuit.

* * *

To be Continued...

Promis le prochain chapitre sera plus long et ... vous verrez vous même! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Salut les gens

Alors, et si, après les déclarations...on les faisait passé...disons...à la vitesse supérieure?

Ce chap est dédicacé à la Grande Prêtresse de la Frustration! Pour eux ici, y'en aura plus vraiment! ... ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dimanche 21 Mars, 1h, sortie du bar.**

F - C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de s'éclater!

L - Tu l'as dit petit frère.

Ra - Bon, c'est ici qu'on vous abandonne.

P - Comment ça?

Ro - Eh bien, nous avons réservé à l'hôtel et…

C - L'hôtel? Mais quelle drôle d'idée! Il y a bien assez de place à la maison.

Ra - Nous ne voudrions pas déranger et nos affaires…

P - Vous n'aurez qu'à récupérer vos affaires demain.

Ro - Mais…

Sc - Vous savez quoi? Je vais aller à l'hôtel pour prendre les affaires et…

L - On vous rejoint plus tard à la maison!

P - Mais…

Céleste regarda son mari en souriant.

C - Pas de souci. Tiens, prends mon double.

L - Merci.

Ra - Hijo, prends la voiture.

Sc - Oui papa.

Ro - Bon, si on ne se revoit pas, bonne nuit.

L - Vous aussi et encore merci pour…

Ra - De nada.

Tous s'embrassèrent avant de monter dans le monospace de Paul et de rentrer à la maison familiale. Une fois le monospace partit, les inspecteurs montèrent dans "leur" voiture et partirent en direction de l'hôtel. Ils se garèrent devant le parc. Scotty alla pour traverser quand elle le stoppa. Elle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers le parc.

Sc - Une balade nocturne?

L - J'ai toujours trouvé ça romantique. Tu sais, comme dans « _Coup de foudre à Notting Hill_ »!

Sc - Vrai. Mais nous, on aura pas à escalader les barrières.

L - Vrai.

Cette nuit là, le parc était ouvert aux passants qui le souhaitaient. Ils déambulaient, toujours en se tenant la main et sans dire un mot. Jusqu'à…

Sc - Alors dis moi…

L - Quoi?

Sc - Ça nous mène où tout ça?

L - Je sais pas trop. On a pas encore dîné!

Sc - Je vois. Tu attends de voir le dîner et tu décides après?

L - Voilà!

Sc - Et si on décidait maintenant?

L - Je sais pas. Après tout, on a pas de points de repères et…

Il se stoppa, l'attira vers lui. La lune les éclairait, le temps était clair et doux: idéal.

Sc - Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus nos parents.

L - Mais on est toujours dans un lieu public!

Sc - Tu veux me torturer c'est ça?

L - Possible!

Sc - Lilly…

Elle se mit à sourire avant de se rapprocher dangereusement de lui. Les mots n'étaient plus que des murmures.

L - Ça ferait vraiment kitch si ça arrivait!

Sc - Au choix: là-maintenant-tout-de-suite…

L - Ou?

Sc - Dans 2 minutes à l'hôtel?

L - Hum… choix cornélien!

Sc - A toi de voir!

Elle fit mine de réfléchir.

L - On pourrait commencer ici et finir là haut!

Sc - Inspecteur Rush, me feriez vous des avances?

L - C'est mon anniversaire! Je fais ce que je veux!

Sc - Tu vas me rendre dingue Lilly Rush!

L - Toi aussi si tu ne m'embrasses pas tout de suite Scotty Valens!

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour qu'il règle le problème et vienne sceller leurs lèvres. À peine s'étaient elles touchées, qu'une vague de désir les envahit et ils se perdirent dans un baiser des plus sensuel et sauvage en plein milieu du parc. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et laissèrent exprimer 7 ans de frustration et de jalousie perpétuelle!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Après s'être remis de leur moment de passion, ils restèrent à se regarder et à se demander ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant qu'ils étaient plus.

Sc - Tu sais que tu es magnifique?

L - Tu as toujours été aussi romantique?

Sc - En partie. Mais je le pense vraiment.

L - Merci. On devrait rentrer.

Sc - Pourquoi tu veux pas rester ici?

L - Ben… je pense que, même si ils savent ce qui vient de se passer, ça ferait meilleur genre d'être à la maison pour le petit déjeuner.

Sc - Comme tu veux!

Ils se préparèrent, récupérèrent les affaires de la famille Valens et rentrèrent chez les Cooper.

* * *

Alors, ça c'est fait comme on dirait!

Ah et bien entendu, "_Coup de foudre à Notting Hill"_ ne m'appartient pas! C'est juste une des GRANDES références du cinéma...


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone

Bon alors maintenant que leur GRANDE FRUSTRATION a été..."assouvi", voyons le point de vue des parents quant à ce..."sujet"! ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dimanche 21 Mars, chez les Cooper**

À peine étaient ils rentrés que Finn et Melissa dormaient déjà.

C - Bon alors, il y a une chambre d'ami au rez de chaussée. Je vous apporte une couverture supplémentaire le temps que vous vous installiez.

Ro - Merci infiniment.

C - De rien.

Pendant que les deux femmes préparaient la chambre, Paul était devant la fenêtre.

Ra - Vous pouvez pas l'empêcher.

P - Je sais bien. Je veux juste être sûr que…

Ra - Ils s'aiment.

P - Vous croyez?

Ra - Je sais que c'est le cas pour Scotty. Et je pense aussi que c'est le cas pour Lilly. Ce soir, c'était juste… le bon moment pour se le dire.

P - Vous croyez qu'ils…

Ra - Ils sont grands, ils savent ce qu'ils font.

P - Vous avez raison! Mais elle restera toujours ma petite fille.

Ra - Je ne peux pas vraiment comprendre car je n'ai que des garçons mais… c'est une réaction typique d'un père aimant. Elle a beaucoup de chance.

P - Gracias Ramiro.

Ra - De nada amigo. Buenas noches.

P - Vous aussi!

Ils se rendirent chacun dans leur chambre et sombrèrent dans un sommeil plus ou moins rapide.

C - Arrêtes de te torturer!

P - Je n'arrêterais que lorsque l'on aura parler.

C - Elle n'a plus 16 ans.

P - Je sais et il est là le problème.

C - …

P - Je n'ai pas été là pour elle à cette période et ça lui a porté préjudice. Elle a fait des erreurs et je ne veux pas qu'elle les reproduise.

C - Sais tu seulement comment fonctionnent les filles à 16 ans?

P - Malheureusement nan.

C - Crois moi, tu n'as pas loupé grand-chose. Si ce n'est les crises poussés, les sorties et angoisses nocturnes, les premiers chagrins d'amour et les crises anti parent… Tu as fait un choix de vie, elle t'a pardonné. Rattrape le temps perdu mais ne la fait pas fuir en t'opposant à son bonheur!

P - Dieu de bénisse Céleste Cooper.

C - Moi aussi je t'aime Paul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À peine quelque heures plus tard, le couple arriva à la demeure familiale. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils posèrent les affaires au salon avant de monter dans la chambre de Lilly.

Sc - J'ai le droit de rester?

L - Oui mais t'imagine pas des choses. Y'a une règle ici: pas de sexe quand les parents sont là!

Sc - Heureusement qu'on a réglé ce problème avant de rentrer alors!

L - Stupido!

Sc - TON Stupido.

L - Je te l'accorde.

Ils s'installèrent pour la nuit, Lilly dans les bras de Scotty.

L - Tu crois que ça va nous mener où cette histoire?

Sc - Je sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre.

L - Dis moi quoi!

Sc - Même si je foire le dîner, on trouvera quelque chose d'autre à faire!

Elle se mit à rire avant de tourner la tête.

L - Et si… on se donnait le week-end… du moins la fin du dimanche et le lundi de bonne heure pour en profiter au maximum? On fait comme si de rien était au travail et lundi soir, on va dîner ensemble et on en discute calmement.

Il lui embrassa le bout du nez.

Sc - Tu es la femme parfaite Lilly Rush.

L - Merci. T'es pas mal dans ton genre non plus Scotty Valens.

Sc - Merci. Bonne nuit.

L - Toi aussi.

Plusieurs baisers, plus ou moins appuyés, plus tard, ils tombèrent dans un sommeil revigorant.

* * *

Après l'effort, le réconfort... Oups, désolée!

Bon allez, ce que Ramiro dit à Paul (en espagnol) c'est: "De rien mon ami. Bonne nuit"

Pour la suite: début du déjeuner en famille et réveil le dimanche matin... ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey kids

Bon alors, y'a eu le vendredi, jour d'anniv. Samedi jour de fête et de surprise. On a le dimanche matin qui a EXTRÊMEMENT bien commencé pour le petit couple... Sans oublier le lundi en parallèle. Bon ben on va continuer sur cette journée du dimanche qui promet d'être ...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars, 13h05.**

L - Bon, pas que je m'ennuie mais, on va finir par m'attendre. À tout à l'heure.

K - Bon appétit.

L - Merci.

Elle quitta le bureau en premier. Une minute plus tard, le téléphone de Scotty sonna.

Sc - Valens. Oui maman. Déjà…? euh okay je me dépêche.

V - T'es en retard?

Sc - Y'a des chances. J'ai pas dû voir l'heure. À tout!

V - Bye.

Il prit sa veste et partit par les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il la vit. Il s'avança et au moment de lui parler, elle le frappa.

Sc - AIE!

L - Ca t'apprendra à m'appeler « maman »!

Sc - Et tu voulais que je dise quoi? « Oui ma beauté »?

L - Hum…t'aurais pu…

Sc - Sympa. Surtout, flatte ton ego et laisse moi dans le pétrin.

L - Mon plaisir. On y va?

Sc - Je te suis!

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant à pied et une fois « à l'abri », ils se prirent la main comme un couple normal.

Ra - Ils sont pas mignons?

C - Adorables.

Sc - Salut tout le monde.

P - Bonjour les enfants.

Ils se dirent tous bonjour.

P - On peut rentrer?

Sc - Dans 30 secondes.

P - Pourquoi encore Scotty?

Sc - Pour…ça!

Il s'approcha de Lilly et l'embrassa passionnément. Ramiro et Paul levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Sc - Voilà, c'est bon!

P - Non mais vous avez quel age?

L - Ben quoi? On a pas eu la chance de le faire depuis ce matin quand Scotty est parti travailler!

Ro - Vous savez que ça sera comme ça tout le temps?

L - Oui. Mais pour le moment, ça fait un week-end qu'on est ensemble. On va se donner un peu de temps et on finira bien par réussir à contrôler la situation!

Ra - Mouais. Si vous faites comme dimanche… pas sûr que ça marche!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche 21 Mars, 9h**

Céleste venait de se lever et s'activait déjà en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle fût surprise de voir Ramiro la rejoindre.

C - Oh bonjour.

Ra - Buenos dias. Comment allez vous?

C - Bien et vous?

Ra - Bien.

C - Bien dormi?

Ra - Comme jamais. Encore merci pour votre hospitalité!

C - Je vous en pris. Rosa dort toujours?

Ra - Oui. Elle est assez fatiguée en ce moment, alors je m'occupe de tout à la maison.

C - Je vois.

Ra - Un coup de main?

C - Volontiers.

Ils se remirent à la préparation du petit déjeuner quand Rosa et Paul arrivèrent.

P - Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez bien travaillé tous les deux!

Ro - Bonjour!

C - Comment allez vous?

Ro - Assez bien merci.

P - Tout est prêt? Parce que j'ai une faim de loup.

C - Oui mon chéri mais… vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait réveiller les enfants?

P - Euh…

C - On pourrait avoir un vrai petit déjeuner en famille.

P - Tu sais que ton fils est assez lunatique au réveil?

C - Vrai. Mais Melissa est là donc…

P - Exact.

C - Et puis, on a le petit couple aussi à réveiller…

P - Tu penses qu'ils sont…

C - La porte était verrouillée et il y a deux sacs dans le salon.

P - Oh… bon euh…je m'occupe de Finn et…

Ro - Je m'occupe des deux autres.

C - Vraiment?

Ro - Oui, vous avez déjà assez travaillé. On va en faire un peu nous aussi, n'est-ce pas Paul?

P - Exact Rosa. Après vous.

Ro - Gracias.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine et se rendirent à l'étage.

P - La chambre de Lilly est juste là.

C - Bien.

Il regarda Rosa partir avant de soupirer et de frapper à la porte de son fils.

P - Finn!

- …

P - Finn, c'est papa. J'entre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Il ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure.

Mel - Bonjour Paul.

P - Bonjour Melissa. Euh… on est tous réveillé et on se disait qu'un petit déjeuner dans le jardin…

Mel - Je le réveille et on arrive.

P - Parfait. Merci.

Mel - De rien.

Il ferma la porte et regarda en direction de l'autre porte.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rosa frappa délicatement à la porte avant d'entrer. Elle se stoppa devant le tableau: le jeune couple dormait toujours, Lilly enfermée dans les bras de Scotty, la tête de ce dernier dans le cou de sa bien aimée. Elle entendit Paul arriver et lui fit un grand sourire. Ils les regardèrent un instant avant que Rosa n'entre et se dirige vers son fils. Elle passa sa main sur ses cheveux et lui chuchota des paroles en espagnol. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa mère se tenir aux cotés de Paul.

- …

Ro - On vous attend pour le petit déjeuner.

Sc - Hum…

Elle secoua la tête et referma la porte.

P - Il est toujours comme ça?

Ro - Depuis son plus jeune âge!

P - Comment vous avez fait avec lui?

Ro - L'amour d'une mère!

Ils se mirent à sourire avant de redescendre.

C - Alors?

Ro - Chacun réveille son autre moitié et ils descendent.

C - Parfait. Et si on mettait la table dehors?

P - J'allais te le proposer mon amour!

C - Comme quoi.

* * *

Alors?

Chapitre suivant: le réveil de Lilly... ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Hey

Petite suite avec le réveil de Lilly.

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

Dans les chambres, Melissa réveilla Finn qui fit son grincheux ne voulant pas profiter de tout le monde à cette heure ci. Elle finit par le convaincre en le torturant. Dans l'autre chambre, le réveil de Lilly fit des plus doux. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et prit son amant en flagrant délit de baisers sur son épaule.

L - J't'ai grillé!

Sc - Zut, c'est bien ma veine. Moi qui voulais être discret et te réveiller en douceur!

L - Plus doux serait une torture!

Sc - C'est déjà ça de prit!

Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et profondément avant de s'embrasser.

L - Bonjour vous.

Sc - Bonjour vous. Tu as bien dormi?

L - Très bien. Et toi?

Sc - J'ai pas à me plaindre. J'aurais pu mal dormir, rien que de t'avoir dans mes bras me suffit amplement!

L - Je ne te savais pas si charmeur!

Sc - J'ai beaucoup de ressources cachées Lil!

L - Il me tarde de les découvrir!

Sc - Et toi depuis quand tu es si…

L - Quoi?

Sc - Je sais même pas quoi dire. Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu pourrais être si entreprenante envers un homme.

L - Mais moi aussi j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche Valens!

Sc - Tu me plais de plus en plus…

L - C'est une bonne chose.

Elle le regarda avant de se recoller à lui. Il soupira.

L - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Sc - C'est pas juste.

L - Quoi?

Sc - C'est notre premier réveil ensemble et on est obligé de se lever.

L - Pourquoi ça? Il n'est que… 9h15 et…

Sc - Toute la maison est réveillée et on nous attend pour le petit déjeuner!

L - Dis moi que tu blagues?

Sc - J'ai beau avoir pas mal d'humour en général, là, je suis des plus sérieux!

L - GRR… comment tu…

Sc - Maman est venue me réveiller!

L - QUOI?

Sc - Relaxe ma beauté. Elle est venue, m'a dit qu'on nous attendait et est ressortie.

Elle se cacha dans les draps en riant.

Sc - Quoi?

_L - C'est notre premier réveil ensemble et ta mère était là._

Sc - Promis, les prochains, y'aura que Toi et Moi!

L - Qui te dit qu'il y en aura d'autre?

Sc - On aura au moins demain matin avant le dîner de demain soir et plus si…

L - T'es un optimiste toi dis moi?

Sc - J'essaye en effet!

L - Bon, on va devoir se lever et affronter la famille dès le matin, au réveil, à froid…

Sc - Mais…?

L - Tu penses qu'on peut prendre 5 minutes pour nous?

Sc - Hum… j'aime cette perspective!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de partager un vrai premier réveil à deux: calme et câlin.

10 minutes plus tard, des bruits à la porte les sortirent de leur bulle.

_C - On vous attend!_

L - Pff…

Sc - On arrive!

L - C'est pas juste je te jure!

Sc - Respire Lil, on aura plus de temps demain matin.

L - T'as intérêt à tenir ta promesse!

Sc - Toujours.

Un dernier bisou et ils finirent par trouver la force de se lever et de rejoindre tout le monde dans le jardin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, main dans la main, des sourires sur les visages.

Ra - Mais qui nous voila? Ne serait ce pas un nouveau joli petit couple?

Ils se mirent à rougir en baissant la tête.

C - Félicitations les enfants. Vous le méritez.

L - Euh ben… merci.

F - Bon maintenant, à table, j'ai faim moi!

C - Pas de doutes le fils de ton père.

Sc - Et le frère de ta sœur!

L - Alors ça…

Sc - Ose me dire le contraire!

Elle le regarda « méchamment » avant de lui sourire.

L - Il a pas tord.

F - Bon, y'a quoi à manger?

Ils se passèrent les différents ingrédients pour un bon petit déjeuner, au soleil, sous une douce chaleur du moins de Mars. À la fin du repas, les discussions continuèrent et tous les yeux se portaient sur le jeune couple. Brusquement, Scotty regarda sa mère.

Sc - Maman, tu l'as mis où ton sac?

Ro - Il est dans la chambre. Pourquoi?

Sc - Merci.

Il se leva et fût retenu par Lilly.

L - Ta mère t'a posé une question!

Sc - T'inquiètes, je reviens!

Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de disparaître dans la maison. Tous regardèrent Lilly rougir devant ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de voir Scotty revenir tout sourire.

L - Tu vas pas le faire?

Sc - Oh que si, l'occasion est trop belle!

Et durant quelques minutes, ils improvisèrent une séance photo dans le jardin.

* * *

...


	13. Chapter 13

Salut les gens

Bon alors, le réveil fût doux au possible, le petit déjeuner s'est bien passé... maintenant, c'est l'heure des déjeuners (celui de dimanche et de lundi aussi) et puis papa Cooper à des petites choses à dire à sa fille...

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars, Chez Gino.**

Une fois à table, et après avoir commandé, ils se mirent à discuter.

P - Alors dites nous, vous avez déjà projeté de parler de tout ça?

Sc - En effet mais…

P - Quoi?

L - On va devoir reporter la conversation.

Ra - Pourquoi?

Sc - Eh bien…

L - Dimanche…tôt dans la matinée, on a décidé de dîner ensemble et de mettre tout à plat pendant ce moment.

Ro - Oui et?

Sc - On devait le faire ce soir…

L - Mais c'était sans compter sur nos collègues qui veulent se rattraper d'avoir oublier mon anniversaire. Du coup ce soir…

Sc - On fête l'anniversaire de Lilly avec les autres.

L - Et notre conversation sur la tournure des évènements entre nous…

Sc - Est repoussée à plus tard!

L - Voilà.

Les parents se regardèrent.

Sc - Quoi?

P - Vous vous rendez compte que vous finissez les phrases de l'autre?

L - Ben…

C - Et ce, d'un ton relaxe et naturel?

Sc - Euh…

Ra - Pas de doutes, vous êtes faits pour être ensemble vous deux!

Sc - Gracias papa!

Le déjeuner arriva et ils continuèrent les discussions sur un ton des plus léger.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche 21 Mars.**

Le petit déjeuner s'éternisa jusqu'à un peu plus de 11h30. Rien n'était prêt pour le déjeuner et personne ne semblait s'en faire.

Ro - Bon alors je propose quelque chose.

P - On vous écoute.

Ro - Ce midi, c'est nous qui allons faire la cuisine.

C - Quoi?

P - Non, vraiment vous…

Ro - Non non. Vous avez fait beaucoup pour nous. Ça sera une sorte de remerciement pour ce que vous faites pour nous depuis hier.

C - Mais c'est un plaisir.

P - Vous avez pris soin de ma fille pendant près de 6 ans alors… c'est la moindre des choses que l'on pouvait faire.

Ro - Possible mais il n'empêche: ce midi c'est déjeuner à la Valens. Et pour ça, j'aurais besoin de mon équipe au complet!

Ramiro et Scotty se levèrent et se mirent au garde à vous!

Ra/SC - Au rapport!

Ro - Vous êtes prêt messieurs?

Sc/Ra - Oui m'man! / Si mi amor.

Ro - Alors direction la cuisine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et après avoir regarder un peu partout, Rosa fit une liste de course de ce qu'elle aurait besoin. Paul et Lilly décidèrent d'y aller, ce dernier voulant en profiter pour discuter un peu avec sa fille quand à la tournure des évènements récents.

Xxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche 21 Mars, dans une petite supérette du New Jersey.**

L - Alors voyons voir la liste de Rosa… bon, ça me semble pas bien compliqué de trouver tout ça. Tu es prêt?

P - J'ai pas trop le choix.

Ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les allées, regardant dans tous les rayons pour trouver les fameux ingrédients. Arrivés aux fruits et légumes, il décida de se lancer.

P - Mon ange… il faut qu'on parle.

L - Je t'écoute.

P - Eh… c'est par rapport à toi et… ce qui a dû se passer cette nuit avec…

Elle posa un sac de pommes dans le caddie avant de le regarder.

L - J'ai plus 16 ans papa. Je sais ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire avec un homme.

P - Je sais mais…

L - PAPA! Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit avec Scotty n'est pas quelque chose qui arrive comme ça. On a pas dansé en se disant: « et si on couchait ensemble cette nuit histoire de finir la soirée en beauté? » C'était une chose dont on avait tous les deux envies. On en a parlé et c'est arrivé.

P - Et…

L - Je n'étais pas ivre et il n'a pas profité de moi ou de la situation, promis.

P - Euh… bien.

Elle sourit et se colla à lui.

L - Merci.

P - Pourquoi?

L - Prendre soin de moi.

P - C'est mon rôle mon ange.

L - Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça?

P - Oula, je viens de me prendre un coup de vieux rien qu'avec ton anniversaire et tu veux savoir ça en plus.

L - Allez, s'il te plait, dis moi.

P - Bien. Quand tu étais bébé, quand il n'y avait que nous trois et que ça n'allait pas avec ta mère… je… je passais mon temps à m'occuper de toi, à t'emmener au parc et un peu partout. À chaque dispute, quand je voulais en finir ou partir, tu me regardais de tes petits yeux innocents et tu me souriais. C'est-ce qui me donnais un peu de force. Tu étais comme un ange venu du ciel pour veiller sur moi pour que je puisse veiller sur toi en retour. Et tu connais la suite: la naissance de ta sœur, les disputes avec ta mère et les aller retour au centre des alcooliques du quartier… j'en ai eu assez. J'ai tout plaqué en brisant ma famille et laissant derrière moi mon petit ange et sa petite sœur!

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de chacun avant qu'ils n'échangent une forte étreinte.

P - Merci.

L - Pourquoi papa?

P - Pour m'avoir repris dans ta vie!

L - Je t'aime papa.

P - Moi aussi mon ange.

L - Bon… et si on rentrait. Ils vont finir par s'inquiéter et on aura rien pour le déjeuner de ce midi.

P - Tu as raison.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant qu'ils ne continuent leur courses.

* * *

Bon alors pour ce qui est du passé de Lilly, en rapport à ce que Paul lui raconte, c'est de moi (vu qu'on sait pas trop comment ça s'est passé avant la naissance de Christina)


	14. Chapter 14

Hey

Bon alors, les explications père / fille, c'est fait. Avant celles entre frère et sœur, une petite discussion entre futur beaux frères, ça vous tente?

**Petite info:** je ne suis pas là ce week-end alors, prochain chapitre: mardi matin!

**Disclamer: comme d'hab, r.a.s**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dimanche 21 Mars, Chez les Cooper.**

Les Valens s'activaient dans la cuisine, Céleste les aidant en leur disant où les ustensiles se trouvaient. Melissa arriva.

Mel - Euh… Céleste.

C - Oui Mel?

Mel - Vous pouvez venir un instant?

C - Bien entendu. Je reviens.

Elle quitta la pièce et retrouva la jeune femme au salon.

C - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Mel - C'est pas moi, c'est Finn.

C - Qu'est-ce qu'il a?

Mel - Je sais pas trop. Il est dans le jardin, près de la piscine et il a pas l'air bien.

C - Oh. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Elle se rendit dans le jardin et s'assied à côté de lui.

C - Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon chaton?

F - Maman, j'ai plus 4 ans.

C - Finn…

F - C'est rien.

C - Mais bien entendu. Je suis ta mère et je te connais un minimum: explique.

F - C'est juste que… Lilly…

C - Quoi ta sœur?

F - Ben… je viens à peine de la retrouver, on s'entend super bien et tout. Et là, j'ai pas envie de la perdre parce qu'elle…

C - Je vois. Reste là, je reviens.

Elle retourna dans la maison et une minute plus tard, Finn n'était plus seul.

? - On m'a dit que tu voulais me parler?

Il se retourna, surpris d'entendre et de voir Scotty.

F - Qu'est-ce que…

Sc - Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais me parler alors…

F - Elle est… ggrr…

Sc - Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

F - Rien.

Sc - Finn… c'est pas possible, on dirait ta sœur!

F - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Sc - Que t'es comme elle: toujours à nier et jamais vouloir t'ouvrir aux autres…

Il ne dit rien, regardant l'eau de la piscine.

F - J'ai pas su… j'ai eu un peu de mal quand papa m'a dit qu'il avait eu une vie avant avec femme et enfants. Alors quand je les ai entendu parler de Lilly et du fait qu'on allait se rencontrer… j'me suis dit que ça pourrait le faire. Et je suis tombé raide dingue de ma frangine. Elle est super avec moi et elle joue son rôle de sœur à la perfection malgré le retard à rattraper. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé et que tout va bien, j'ai pas envie de la perdre à nouveau parce qu'elle a trouvé…

Il se stoppa net. Mais trop tard.

Sc - Tu m'en veux et tu as peur que je l'éloigne de toi?

F - …

Sc - Ah la jeunesse! Écoute moi p'tite tête. J'ai toujours connu Lilly plus ou moins malheureuse: les cas au boulot, les petits amis, sa mère ou autre. Mais elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse que depuis qu'elle t'a retrouvé. Y'a des fois où je sature à entendre parler de toi…

F - A ce point?

Sc - Elle peut tenir toute une journée.

F - Wow… je savais pas.

Sc - Elle t'aime, ça c'est plus qu'évident et votre famille est devenue la chose la plus chère à ses yeux. Moi… je suis qu'une partie du puzzle. On verra où ça nous mènera même si on a tous les deux envie que ça marche mais… je te promets quelque chose…

F - Quoi?

Sc - Quoiqu'il puisse se passer entre ta sœur et moi, court, moyen ou long terme, jamais je ne me mettrais entre vous deux!

F - …

Sc - On a le même but dans la vie toi, ton père et moi.

F - Ah ouais?

Sc - Ouais. Notre but c'est de rendre Lilly Rush heureuse. Ton père par l'amour paternel, toi par l'amour fraternel et…

F - Toi par l'amour tout court!

Sc - Euh… faut qu'on en discute avant mais…

Finn se leva, suivit de Scotty. Le jeune se « jeta » dans les bras de son aîné.

F - Merci.

Sc - De rien. Et si tu as des doutes ou quoi que ce soit… j'suis là.

F - Merci Scott.

Sc - De rien. Bon, moi j'y retourne. Le déjeuner va pas se finir sans moi!

F - Okay.

Ils échangèrent un poignée de main avant que Scotty ne retourne à la cuisine.

C - Tout va bien?

Sc - A la perfection. Tu devrais y aller Melissa, il a besoin d'une personne qui l'aime à ses côtés.

Mel - J'y vais.

Céleste regarda le jeune latino.

C - Merci.

Sc - De rien. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré sur des petits détails techniques.

C - D'accord.

Ro - Tu n'essayerais pas de te défiler hijo mio?

Sc - Jamais maman.

Il se remit au travail après cette réflexion de sa mère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un peu plus tard, Lilly et Paul rentrèrent de la supérette avec tous les ingrédients.

P - Mmmm… ça sent très bon par ici.

L - Je vois que ça a pas chômé!

Ro - On fait ce qu'on peut.

Paul posa les sacs sur le comptoirs.

Sc - Euh m'man…

Ro - Oui?

Sc - Je trouve pas… tu sais… pour mon rôle…

Ro - Attends, laisse moi voir.

Elle fouilla.

Ro - J'ai dû oublié de le marquer sur la liste.

Sc - Bon, je suis quitte à y aller.

P - Il manque quelque chose?

Sc - En effet.

L - Laisse, j'y vais.

Sc - Sûre?

L - Oui.

Sc - Okay.

Elle sortit de la cuisine après avoir demandé à Rosa ce qu'il manquait.

Sc - Lil'?

L - Oui?

Sc - Prends ton petit frère avec toi.

L - Mais…

Il lui fit un grand clin d'œil.

L - Okay. À tout!

Elle arriva au jardin.

L - En route p'tit frère.

F - Quoi?

L - J'ai encore une course à faire et tu vas pas rester tranquille ici alors que tout le monde à participer. En route!

F - Ggrr…

Il se leva, prit une veste et la suivit hors de la maison.

* * *

La suite? Conversation entre frère et soeur et le déjeuner en famille.

See ya


	15. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde

Voilà, je suis rentrée de mon super week-end et comme promis, je poste ce matin (midi) avant d'aller bosser. Vous avez bien aimé les différentes conversations, il en reste une: entre frère et sœur!

**ATTENTION:** on entre dans les 10 derniers chapitres!

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_Il se leva, prit une veste et la suivit hors de la maison._

L'épicerie se trouvant non loin, ils firent le chemin à pied.

L - Alors dis moi…

F - Quoi?

L - Pourquoi est-ce que Scotty m'a demandé de t'emmener avec moi juste pour aller à l'épicerie?

F - Quoi? Il t'a… c'est pas possible.

L - Quoi?

F - La prochaine fois, évite de le laisser avec maman! On dirait qu'ils complotent ces deux là.

L - Tu m'expliques?

F - Euh… pendant que toi et papa vous êtes partis, j'ai parlé avec Scotty…

L - De quoi?

F - De toi.

L - Oula, tu me fais peur.

F - Mais non. En fait, j'ai dit à maman que je voulais pas te perdre et elle a demandé à Scotty de me parler.

L - Pourquoi tu me perdrais?

F - Parce qu'on vient de se retrouver, qu'on s'entend super bien, que tu m'écoutes et me traites comme un adulte responsable…

L - Pseudo adulte responsable correspond mieux pour toi!

F - Ah ah!

L - Je taquine.

F - Je sais. Bref… me prends pas pour un gamin, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit… à l'hôtel.

L - Comme tout le monde je pense.

F - Je veux pas que tu me délaisses parce que t'as un mec!

Elle se stoppa et le regarda.

F - Quoi?

L - Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais le faire?

F - Ben…

L - Finn, depuis toute jeune, j'ai souffert du départ de papa et du peu d'amour que j'ai reçu de Chris et de maman. Vous êtes ma famille, ma chaire et mon sang. Et que je vive loin, que j'ai quelqu'un ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… je ne vous délaisserais plus jamais!

F - Mais…

L - Pas de mais! Rentre toi ça dans le crâne: t'es coincé avec moi p'tite tête!

F - C'est pas le plus dérangeant.

L - J'espère bien.

F - Tu crois que…

L - Que…?

F - Ca pourrait marcher entre toi et Scotty?

L - Ben… on en a pas encore parler mais…

F - Mais?

L - Oui, je pense que ça me plairais beaucoup d'être avec lui.

Il lui fit un grand sourire avant de la pousser un peu, pour la taquiner. Ce petit jeu dura jusqu'à leur retour à la maison.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Une fois à la maison, ils continuèrent à se chamailler en rigolant.

C - Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

L/F - Rien! / Rien!

C - Chéri.

P - Oui?

C - Tes enfants sont bizarres!

P - Merci de me le redire!

L/F - HE! / HE!

P - Qu'est-ce que je disais…

C - On en tous dehors pour l'apéritif!

F - On est là.

L - Ben voyons.

F - Oh toi ça va hein.

Elle lui tira la langue avant qu'il ne fasse la même chose. Paul s'exaspéra devant leurs réactions puériles. Céleste arriva avec une bouteille de whisky et embrassa son mari sur la joue.

C - Tu imagines si ils avaient grandis ensemble?

P - Je préfère ne même pas l'envisager à l'instant où l'on parle.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de jardin.

Ra - Il en manque deux.

F - Et on ne se demande même pas qui!

C - Finn!

F - …

Ro - Les enfants, on vous attend!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Au même moment dans la cuisine.**

Lilly venait de laisser son frère et entra dans la cuisine. Elle posa le sac sur la table et le regarda un moment. Il était perdu dans la confection du dessert. Elle se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le regarda faire.

L - Un homme qui cuisine… perspective intéressante pour l'avenir!

Sc - Vraiment?

L - Si tu me concoctes un bon petit dîner…

Sc - Tout ce que tu veux.

L - Mmm… je me régale à l'avance.

Sc - Tu as ce que maman t'as demandé?

L - Oui.

Elle ouvrit le sac et lui tendit ce dont il avait besoin.

Sc - Parfait.

Il appliqua les derniers ingrédients avant de laisser reposer. Il se retourna et la regarda.

Sc - Alors cette balade avec ton frère?

L - Instructive!

Sc - Vraiment?

L - Oui il…

_Ro - Les enfants, on vous attend!_

Sc - Oh…

L - La suite au prochain épisode!

Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner dehors avec elle.

* * *

Oui, promis, ils vont avoir un peu de temps à eux deux les amoureux!


	16. Chapter 16

Salut salut

Alors après les conversations, histoire de tout mettre au clair, on fini le repas et on passe un petit moment en amoureux. Ca vous va?

**Disclamer: idem que pour Lilly, la date d'anniversaire de Finn est une date imaginée par moi**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars, Chez Gino.**

C - Hum, question… vous faites quoi vers le 10 Avril?

Sc - Euh…

L - Bonne question.

Ra - Porque?

P - C'est l'anniversaire de Finn. On voudrait lui faire une surprise: lui dire que vous pouvez pas venir à cause du travail, sortir au restaurant et en rentrant à la maison, vous seriez TOUS là!

Sc - C'est une super idée.

L - Il va être ravi.

C - Alors c'est un oui?

Sc - Ben… je vais essayer de poser mon week-end. Ça sera pas évident si Lilly pose déjà le sien.

L - On trouvera bien un truc à leur dire. Donc oui, comptez sur nous… TOUS.

Ra - Mais…

L - Pas de mais qui tienne. On est UNE seule et grande famille dorénavant. Donc les anniversaires, c'est TOUS ensemble.

Sc - Je serais vous, je ne la contrarierais pas trop! On sait jamais comment elle peut réagir!

L - Espèce de…

Elle renonça après avoir vu son sourire, celui auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche 21 Mars.**

Le déjeuner se passa dans des conditions idéales: le temps, les discussions et le repas.

P - Je tiens à vous dire que: vous êtes d'excellents cuisiniers famille Valens!

Les Valens - Merci bien.

C - Paul a raison. J'ai toujours aimé cuisiner et j'avais un peu peur parce que je n'avais rien à faire ce midi mais… ça valait le coût.

Ro - Eh bien, merci énormément.

Ra - Ca nous touche beaucoup mais… il reste encore à voir ce que le petit dernier nous a concocté!

C - En effet.

Sc - C'est bon, j'y vais.

Il alla à la cuisine, sortit le gâteau du four, le plaça au centre d'un grand plateau rond avant de revenir au jardin.

Tous -_ Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux Anniversaire Lilly, Joyeux anniversaire!_

Il posa le gâteau en face d'elle. Elle secoua la tête, ferma les yeux, pensa fort à un vœu et souffla les bougies.

Ro - Bon alors maintenant, voyons ce que ça donne.

Il coupa le gâteau, en servit une part à tout le monde.

Sc - A toi l'honneur Lil'.

L - Si ça peut te faire plaisir!

Elle en prit un morceau et ferma les yeux.

L - Dieu te bénisse Scott Valens.

Sc - Merci ma beauté.

L - C'est délicieux. Tu as copié la recette de ta mère?

Ro - Comment ça?

L - A chaque fois qu'il passe le week-end avec vous, il ramène un peu de ce fantastique gâteau à la pomme que vous faites Rosa.

Ro - Oh je vois. Laisse moi te poser une question: quand tu venais à la maison, qu'est-ce qu'on mangeait en dessert?

L - Gâteau chocolat, tarte aux fraises, tira…

Elle le regarda.

L - T'es pas sérieux?

Sc - …

P - Quoi?

Ra - En gros, la recette du gâteau aux pommes est celle de mi hijo.

C - Vraiment?

Sc - …

L - Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense Valens?

Sc - Je me rends!

L - Tout ce temps tu nous as fait croire que c'était ta mère.

Sc - Je sais mais comme je te le disais hier soir: j'aime garder une part de mystère.

P - Bon, on va goûter à notre tour pour voir si c'est aussi bon!

Chacun prit une bouchée.

C - Vous avez d'autres recettes de desserts?

Sc - Pas vraiment. Celle là, je suis rodé!

L - Mais il est encore meilleur que d'habitude.

Sc - Je me suis appliqué pour t'en faire un super gâteau d'anniversaire.

L - Tu sais que…

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il lui fit son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

L - Tu me fais craquer de plus en plus Valens?

Sc - C'est le but recherché Rush.

F - Pitié!

Cette dernière réaction de Finn les fit tous sourire avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent vraiment pour la première fois devant tout le monde.

F - C'est bon, ça va, on a compris!

P - Finn a raison!

Ils se séparèrent en souriant.

C - Bon, qui veut du café?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Une bonne heure plus tard, une fois la table débarrassée et la vaisselle faite, ils se mirent à faire différentes activités. Paul et Ramiro étaient en pleine partie d'échec, Rosa et Céleste parlaient chiffon, jardin, cuisine et autres. Finn et Melissa se reposaient au bord de la piscine. Quant à Lilly et Scotty, ils étaient partis se reposer au premier étage. Une fois allongée, elle se colla à lui et ferma les yeux.

Sc - Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête?

L - Trop de choses.

Sc - Raconte.

Elle lui prit la main et joua avec.

L - Je me surprends à penser que toi et moi ça pourrait marcher.

Sc - En quoi c'est surprenant?

L - On a chacun un passé amoureux peu glorieux, y'a le boulot, les autres… mais à cet instant précis, être ici à tes côtés après ce que l'on vient de vivre… j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête!

Il lui embrassa la tête avant de regarder leurs mains.

Sc - J'en ai pas envie non plus.

L - Fallait que tu trouves un moyen pour me faire craquer, hein?

Sc - J'avais pas trop le choix!

Ils se mirent à rire.

L - Sois franc avec moi: tu avais prévu que ça aille aussi loin?

Sc - Pas vraiment.

L - Je t'écoute!

Sc - Ben… je voulais vraiment te faire passer un super anniversaire. C'est pour ça qu'on est venu.

L - Donc même pas…

Sc - Je voulais t'embrasser, ça c'est certain!

L - Voyez vous ça!

Sc - C'était plus pour marquer le coup mais… ouais, j'en avais envie, quitte à me prendre une claque monumentale.

L - Tu crois que j'aurais pu le faire?

Sc - J'en sais rien. Maintenant, c'est sûr que non mais…

Elle lui embrassa la main avant de fermer les yeux et profiter d'un peu de repos, au calme, dans les bras de celui qu'elle se surprit à penser comme son homme.

* * *

Mais non, jamais elle l'aurait giflé pour ça! ^^ Vu qu'elle ressent la même chose...


	17. Chapter 17

Binjour les gens

Alors, on se rapproche un peu plus de la soirée entre collègues... que vont ils lui réserver?

Petite info sur le chapitre précédent: le gâteau aux pommes, c'est le meilleur dessert que fait ma maman (ex æquo avec la mousse au chocolat...)

**Disclamer: les noms des neveux et nièces de Scotty, c'est de moi.  
**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Lundi 22 Mars.**

Après une fin de déjeuner agréable, ils durent retourner au bureau à contre cœur. En effet, ils avaient fait une rapide balade digestive avec leurs parents, main dans la main, sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver si quelqu'un les voyait. Ils restèrent un moment seul, à profiter d'un petit temps à deux pour se dire des mots doux et échanger de tendres baisers. C'est Scotty qui revint le premier au bureau comme si de rien n'était. 5 minutes et un texto plus tard, c'est Lilly qui arriva. Elle lui fit un grand sourire, qui ne le laissa pas indifférent. Elle s'assied et se remit, tout comme lui au travail. Une heure plus tard, il se posa dans le fond de sa chaise et se mit à bailler.

J - Ben alors, on est fatigué?

Sc - Un peu ouais.

V - Tu as fais des folies de ton corps ce week-end?

Il ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. En les rouvrant, il vit Lilly lui sourire. Trop dur.

Sc - Euh… on peut dire ça!

K - Raconte, ça nous intéresse!

Sc - Non, franchement…

V - Mais si vas y.

L - Allez quoi, dis nous!

Devant le ton de Lilly, il craqua.

Sc - Juste que samedi soir, je suis sorti avec des amis et j'ai fait une rencontre.

V - Continue.

Sc - Rien. On a passé un bon moment ensemble et c'est tout!

K - C'est tout?

Sc - Je vous passerais les détails merci!

L - Eh ben, on dirait que j'ai pas été la seule à passer un bon week-end.

Sc - On a tous le droit d'en profiter un peu Lil!

L - J'ai jamais dit le contraire Scott.

J - Et sinon, tu penses tenir ce soir?

Sc - Hum? Oh oui pas de souci. Après un verre ou deux, ça ira beaucoup mieux

J - C'est le principal.

Ils se remirent au travail après cette interlude. Scotty en profita pour aller se rafraîchir et prendre un café. Il revint à son bureau comme si de rien n'était.

- Valens: c'est un supplice.

- Rush: ?

- Valens: tu sais de quoi je parle!

- Rush: ;)

- Valens: tu me testes?

- Rush: oui et tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

- Valens: je sais pas si ça sera pareil ce soir…

- Rush: t'as plutôt intérêt, d'avance merci!

Ils se firent un grand sourire avant de terminer les rapports qu'ils avaient. À la fin de la journée, tous se séparèrent et se donnèrent rendez vous chez Jones pour 21h.

Sc - Question.

L - Dis moi.

Sc - On se le fait ce dîner avant?

L - Hum…

Sc - Je vois.

L - J'aimerais vraiment qu'on dîne ensemble et de surcroît qu'on passe le plus de temps ensemble avant la soirée…

Sc - Mais…

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui.

L - Si je t'ai pour moi avant, je pourrais plus te lâcher et ça ferait désordre de pas aller à une soirée organisée en mon honneur!

Sc - T'as le point. À ce soir alors?

L - Ca va être dur et long!

Sc - J'ai remarqué que tu adores me torturer!

L - Qui aime bien, châtie bien!

Sc - Mouais. On en reparlera plus tard.

L - Cette nuit, après la fête?

Sc - Compte sur moi.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, et la voie étant libre, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser avant de se séparer, chacun se préparant à la soirée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dimanche 21 Mars**

Après un court moment de repos, tous se retrouvèrent dans le jardin à discuter. Finn défia Scotty et ils entamèrent une séance de tir au but façon water polo dans la piscine.

P - Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus gamin.

Ra - Scotty a gardé son âme d'enfant. C'est-ce qui fait de lui le « tonton le plus COOL du monde »!

L - Helena le mène par le bout du nez.

Ro - Et Joaquim ne jure que par lui quand il est là.

Ra - ET c'est-ce qui provoque des crises de jalousies de Mike qui rêve aussi d'être le « tonton le plus COOL du monde » à son tour!

En disant cela, Ramiro avait regardé Lilly avec un grand sourire. Elle comprit le message et secoua la tête. Céleste vint sauver la mise à la jeune femme avant que la conversation ne prenne un caractère trop sérieux.

C - Et si, avant que vous ne partiez, nous prenions l'apéritif dans la piscine.

L - Excellente idée Céleste.

Lilly la remercia du regard.

Ro - Euh… le souci c'est que nous n'avions pas prévu de…

C - Oh, pas de soucis, nous allons vous prêtez les nôtres!

Elle rentra pendant que Paul et Ramiro préparèrent le nécessaire pour l'apéritif. Lilly alla prévenir les garçons.

L - Bon les enfants, la récréation est terminée!

Ils la regardèrent en riant.

L - Bon ça va, j'ai compris.

F - Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

L - On a décidé de prendre l'apéritif dans la piscine avant le départ.

Sc - Sympa comme idée.

L - Donc il va falloir redevenir adulte!

F - Ca va pas être trop dur pour toi Scott?

Il fusilla Finn du regard avant d'entendre le plus merveilleux son: le rire de Lilly.

* * *

Ah la la... une piscine... qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer?


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour tout le monde les gens

On se dirige doucement vers la fin de ce M.E.R veilleux dimanche. Bon, j'vous rassure...y'a encore un moment d'anthologie dans la piscine...

**Diclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_F - Ca va pas être trop dur pour toi Scott?_

_Il fusilla Finn du regard avant d'entendre le plus merveilleux son: le rire de Lilly._

Sc - Et toi ça te fait rire?

L - Avoue qu'il t'a eu!

Sc - C'est la guerre!

L - Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire au juste Valens? Hein?

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Sc - Ca!

Il prit une rapide impulsion, attrapa ses poignets et l'entraîna avec lui dans l'eau. Finn éclata de rire tandis que Paul et Ramiro étaient désespérés par les attitudes puériles de leurs progénitures.

L - Je te déteste!

Sc - Mais non, je suis sûr que tu m'ai…m'adore!

Elle allait pour en rajouter une couche mais devant son « pseudo lapsus », elle lui laissa la « vie sauve » pour le moment.

L - Mes affaires sont trempés!

Sc - Rectification: TON pantalon est trempé et MA chemise l'est tout autant…

L - Question de point de vue.

Sc - Vrai. Mais on s'en fout puisque…

Il se colla à elle et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Sc - Tu portes déjà ton maillot de bain en dessous!

Elle secoua la tête avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

L - T'as de la chance d'être aussi canon…

Sc - Perspective intéressante pour l'avenir…

L - T'es impossible.

Sc - J'suis adorable.

L - Mouais, ça dépend du point de vue.

Elle termina d'enlever son pantalon avant de le laisser sur le rebord.

Xxxxxxxxxx

C - Nous voila.

Ro - Alors voyons voir… minute…

Elle prit le pantalon.

Ro - Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton pantalon?

L - C'est de sa faute!

Sc - HE!

Ra - Scotty?

Sc - … ça va, c'est ma faute!

Ro - Ne me dis pas que tu as entraîner Lilly dans la piscine alors…

Elle vit la chemise non loin. Elle regarda son mari qui leva les mains en signe de défense.

Ra - Je dirais rien.

Ro - Mais tu as quel âge?

Sc - Ben…

L - C'est la question qu'on se posait tout à l'heure avec Finn mais on a pas trouvé!

Sc - …

C - Je vois! Bon, vous avez fini vos gamineries?

L/Sc - …

P - Bien merci.

Paul servit les mêmes boissons que le midi et tous trinquèrent à cette fin de week-end.

L - Tu boudes?

Sc - Non, du tout.

L - Alors pourquoi cette tête?

Sc - J'ai pas…

L - Quoi?

Il regarda les autres avant de s'éloigner un peu avec Lilly.

Sc - J'ai pas envie de rentrer et d'être confronté au monde réel de nouveau.

L - Hey…

Elle lui releva le menton.

L - Ce qu'on vit, c'est aussi le monde réel. Un peu en décalé pour le week-end qu'on vient de vivre, je te l'accorde mais… on a dit qu'on verrait tout ça demain soir!

Sc - Je sais mais… je me sens tellement bien à cet instant précis, avec nos deux familles que…

Ils restèrent font contre front un moment avant de s'embrasser. Par la suite, Lilly se retourna et se colla à lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, la serra fort, posa sa tête au creux de son épaule et ensemble ils regardèrent le soleil se coucher.

Xxxxxxxxx

C - Bon Finn, ça suffit.

F - Quoi? Allez maman, encore une!

C - Tu sais que si ils le savent…

F - Ils sont trop mimi tous les deux comme ça.

Ra - Votre fils n'a pas tout à fait tord sur ce coup là!

Ro - Et puis, on aura quelques souvenirs aussi.

P - Pour ça, il faudrait que notre fils tourne l'objectif de l'autre sens!

F - Bon, ça va, j'ai compris!

Il commença à prendre tout le monde en photo, laissant le jeune couple en profiter avant qu'ils ne reviennent à leur point de départ. S'en suivit une nouvelle séance photo avec tout le monde.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, 21h**

Après avoir pris chacun le temps de rentrer, dîner et se préparer, tous se rejoignirent chez Jones pour fêter l'évènement raté le vendredi soir. Quand elle franchit les portes, Lilly fut surprise. Ils étaient déjà tous là, sourires sur les visages, cadeaux sur la table.

L - Je suis si en retard que ça?

J - Du tout, pile à l'heure.

Sc - En fait, on t'a dit 21h car tu as la fâcheuse habitude d'arrivée en avance.

V - Ca va faire un petit ¼ d'heure qu'on est là!

L - Vous êtes pas possible.

K - Vrai.

Elle s'installa quand le barmaid arriva avec plusieurs bouteilles de champagne. Il fit rapidement le service, tout en leur laissant quelque petits amuses bouches sur la table.

St - Bon alors, portons un toast: à l'Inspecteur Lilly Rush. Heureux anniversaire et puissiez vous nous pardonner!

L - Amen!

Tous - A Lilly!

Ils trinquèrent avant de boire une gorgée.

J - Alors dis nous, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ton week-end?

L - Je l'ai passé en famille, chez mon père.

K - C'était bien?

L - Le bonheur complet: restaurant, farniente, balade, samedi soir, on est allé dans un bar avec mon frère et sa copine et dimanche on a profité du soleil et de la piscine: un week-end de rêve!

K - Eh ben, mademoiselle, on ne se refuse rien.

L - Je sais. Mais ça fait un bien fou de déconnecté de la réalité de ce monde ne serait ce que 2 jours.

Sc - Vrai.

St - Vous êtes rentrée quand?

L - Tard hier soir. J'avais vraiment pas envie de rentrer mais au bout d'un moment, il a bien fallut partir…

* * *

Mais Lilly elle a oublié de dire quelque chose: "week-end de rêve...avec l'homme de ses rêves!". Fin moi j'dis ça...


	19. Chapter 19

Salut salut

On se dirige vers la fin de ce fameux dimanche mouvementé. Reste plus grand chose. En revanche, il reste quelques chapitres pour savoir comment va se passer cette soirée entre collègues!

Donc, avis à la grande prêtresse... ton "impatience" va être en partie récompensée dans ce chapitre! ^^

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dimanche 21 Mars, 22h.**

Après un apéritif plus que prolongé et un repas léger tout aussi long, ils se décidèrent ENFIN à rentrer. Rosa et Ramiro remercièrent encore et toujours les Cooper de les avoir invités et hébergés pour le week-end. Ils s'échangèrent les numéros afin de mettre en place la surprise de Finn. Lilly passa un dernier petit temps avec son frère en lui promettant de faire attention à elle et de prendre la bonne décision quant à sa future relation avec Scotty. Une fois les derniers au revoir effectués, ils se retrouvèrent devant les voitures.

L - On s'organise comment?

Sc - J'vais rentrer avec papa et maman.

L - Vraiment?

Sc - Oui. Je passe chez moi chercher des affaires pour demain et je te rejoints… enfin si…

L - T'as vraiment besoin de poser la question?

Sc - Juste…pour être sûr!

Ro - Oh Dios Mio, les jeunes et l'amour.

L/Sc - …

Ro - Bon, encore merci pour tout Lilly.

L - Merci à vous Rosa.

Ra - Adios bella Lilly.

L - Adios Ramiro.

Il y eut des embrassades, des remerciements avant qu'ils ne se suivent sur la route de Philadelphie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, chez Jones.**

Après de nombreux commentaires sur leurs différents week-end, Stillman lança les hostilités des cadeaux.

St - Bon, comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, nous n'avons pas eu énormément de temps pour vous trouver des cadeaux.

L - Vous n'étiez pas obligés.

St - Oh que si.

V - Un anniversaire sans cadeaux, c'est pas un anniversaire.

L - Comme vous voulez.

St - Alors voila, c'est de la part de Will et moi-même.

Elle ouvrit la petite enveloppe.

L - Un faux billet d'avion?

J - Oui.

St - C'est un cadeau qui…

K - Va avec ceci.

Kat lui tendit une boite.

K - De la part de Nick et moi.

Elle ouvrit la boite.

L - Nick, vraiment?

V - Bon ça va, c'est une idée commune. Fallait bien que je participe.

L - Un week-end de 4 jours en thalasso pour 2 personnes.

K - J'espère que tu as déjà le nom de la deuxième personnes…

La fin de la phrase de Kat était pleine de sous entendu, encore plus avec le clin d'œil qu'elle lui envoya.

L - Un week-end entre fille pourrait être sympathique en effet!

K - YES!

V - Ah les femmes!

Sc - Merci Nick.

St - Bien entendu, le billet d'avion sera pour nous, une fois que vous aurez posé une date.

L - Bien.

Sc - Quant à moi…

L - Comment ça toi?

Sc - Je l'ai joué perso sur ce coup là!

L - Alors ça, c'est pas sympa.

Sc - Je sais. Mais, j'avais une idée bien précise en tête… à laquelle très peu ont adhéré…

Tous - …

L - Je vois. Et c'est quoi?

Sc - Ben en fait, faudra que tu attendes un peu avant de l'avoir. C'est une question… d'éthique et de respect.

L - Oula, toi tu me fais peur!

Sc - Je sais. Pas besoin promis.

L - Bien. Mais je retiens.

Sc - Pas de souci.

La soirée reprit son cour normal. Tous se mirent à rire à l'enchaînement de blagues de Nick quand une chanson attira l'attention de Scotty. Il prit une dernière gorgé de son whisky avant de se lever.

V - Un souci?

Sc - Non. J'vais juste respecter les traditions.

Il lui tendit sa main.

Sc - Melle Rush, m'accordez vous cette danse?

Des flashs de samedi lui revinrent en tête rapidement.

L - Mais avec grand plaisir!

Elle lui prit la main.

K/J - Un vrai charmeur.

Sc - J'fais ce que je peux les gars.

Il les entraîna sur la piste de danse, sa main plus qu'ancrée dans celle de Lilly.

* * *

A venir: un petit temps en couple...


	20. Chapter 20

Salut salut

Bon alors voila, on est à la soirée entre collègues et il est temps pour le couple de se parler VRAIMENT, sur ce qui va se passer entre eux et tout et tout. Et tant qu'à faire, autant le faire dans les bras de l'autre, en dansant!

**ATTENTION:** On entre dans les 5 derniers chapitres. Oui oui déjà! Mais vous en faites pas, j'ai pas mal de stock et des idées pour notre cher et tendre petit couple alors...

PS: Un grand merci à Morgane pour la 50ème review. C'est bizarre, j'arrête pas de te remercier pour les reviews en ce moment... enfin bref, on va pas en faire un scandale non plus.

**Disclamer: THE chanson c'est_ All I Need_ par Within Temptation que je vous recommande d'écouter encore et encore et encore...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_Des flashs de samedi lui revinrent en tête rapidement._

_L - Mais avec grand plaisir!_

_Elle lui prit la main._

_K/J - Un vrai charmeur._

_Sc - J'fais ce que je peux les gars._

_Il les entraîna sur la piste de danse, sa main plus qu'ancrée dans celle de Lilly._

**Lundi 22 Mars, chez Jones, sur la piste.**

Ils se mirent à danser, de manière « amicale » un peu comme leur première danse du samedi.

_I'm dying to catch my breath_

_Oh why don't I ever learn?  
_

_I've lost all my trust,  
_

_Though I've surely tried to turn it around_

L - Il a fallu que tu trouves un moyens pour être seul avec moi…

Sc - Et pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras? Oui en effet. Et puis, j'adore danser avec toi!

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
_

_All my agony fades away  
_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Elle se mit à sourire avant de le regarder.

L - Tu sais que j'ai l'impression qu'on est revenu samedi sauf que…

Sc - A la place de nos parents, y'a des espions.

L - Tu sais que mon père avait raison ce midi.

Sc - Pourquoi?

L - On se connaît par cœur et on finit les phrases de l'autre naturellement…

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
_

_Make my heart a better place  
_

_Give me something I can believe  
_

_Don't tear me down_

_You've opened the door now, don't let it close_

Sc - Ben, on est meilleurs amis, on sait tout…

L - Quasiment… tout.

Sc - Ouais. Donc on sait « quasiment tout » l'un de l'autre et on a décidé d'accélérer, en partie, le pas samedi soir donc…

L - Tu vois, le mot quasiment prend sa valeur dans des cas comme ça.

Sc - A savoir?

L - T'es un vrai intellectuel!

_I'm here on the edge again  
_

_I wish I could let it go  
_

_I know that I'm only one step away  
_

_From turning it around_

Sc - En partie. Mais dans ce cas précis, je préfère le terme: romantique!

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, celui qu'il voyait de plus en plus depuis ce fameux samedi soir.

Sc - Tu es encore plus belle quand tu souris.

_Can you still see the heart of me?  
_

_All my agony fades away  
_

_When you hold me in your embrace_

Elle se stoppa et baissa la tête.

Sc - J'aime quand tu rougis aussi.

L - Arrêtes!

Sc - Quoi?

L - Tu vois pas que…ça me gêne déjà assez comme ça.

Sc - Si…mais moi j'aime te faire des compliments!

L - Scotty…

Elle se perdit une nouvelle fois dans son regard.

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
_

_Make my heart a better place  
_

_Give me something I can believe  
_

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
_

_Make my heart a better place_

L - C'est pas que ça me déplait… au contraire. C'est juste que…

Sc - Que?

L - J'ai pas… trop l'habitude de ce genre… de jeu de séduction.

Sc - Je vois!

_I tried many times but nothing was real  
_

_Make it fade away,_

_Don't break me down_

Elle vit bien qu'il était redevenu sérieux.

L - Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive?

Sc - Euh… rien. Une absence.

L - Scotty, je te connais… un minimum et même plus… dis moi.

Sc - Je…

_I want to believe that this is for real  
_

_Save me from my fear  
_

_Don't tear me down_

Sc - Okay euh… je sais que…c'est pas vraiment le moment mais… je me torture avec ça depuis…hier alors euh…

L - Hey, tu commences à m'inquiéter. Dis moi.

Sc - Je… Lilly, je crois que… j'suis entrain de… tomber amoureux!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
_

_Make my heart a better place_

Elle resta interdite devant ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle s'attendait à plein de choses sauf à ça. Elle le regarda.

Sc - J'suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû te sortir ça comme ça.

L - Non euh… c'est moi qui ait voulu savoir donc…

Sc - Lil', j'suis vraiment…

_Don't tear me down for all I need  
_

_Make my heart a better place_

_Give me something I can believe_

Elle le regarda avant de s'exprimer.

L - Je suis touchée par tes propos et crois moi je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Mais…

Sc - Bien entendu, y'a un mais.

L - S'il te plait…

Sc - Excuse.

L - Donc… mais, là où ça pourrait être un problème c'est que…

_Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
_

_Make my heart a better place_

L - Toi, tu « penses » que tu tombes amoureux… alors que moi…je « sais » que je le suis déjà!

Il secoua la tête comme pour mettre de l'ordre dedans et comprendre. Quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les larmes lui envahirent les yeux et son sourire se fit éclatant.

Sc - Tu…

L - J'en ai bien peur!

Sc - Je…

Il poussa un grand soupir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se mettre à pleurer

_Make my heart a better place_

Sc - Merci!

L - Merci à toi Scotty!

* * *

Ta dam!


	21. Chapter 21

Hey kids

Bon ben vous avez eu le droit à la déclaration, ENFIN, entre les deux. On va finir le dimanche et le lundi matin de très bonne heure, juste avant le début de la ff.

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

**Dimanche 21 Mars, chez Lilly.**

Après avoir fait la route, Lilly se posa chez elle, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle repensa à ce tout ce qui était arrivé pendant ce week-end et à ce qui allait se passer d'ici peu. Elle se pressa. Elle nourrit ses chats, passa par sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et se rafraîchir un peu. Elle arrangea un peu sa maison quand elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte. Elle s'avança devant, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit.

Sc - Bonsoir.

L - Bonsoir. Mais je t'en pris, entre.

Ils se mirent à rire devant la situation quand il entra.

L - Bon alors, euh… on fait quoi?

Sc - J'ai bien une idée…

L - Scotty!

Sc - Quoi? C'est bien toi qui as dit qu'on…

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sc - Devait en profiter un max jusqu'à demain matin!

L - Vrai.

Sc - Ben alors?

Elle lâcha prise quand il lui embrassa le cou.

L - Faudra qu'on règle deux ou trois petites choses demain soir au dîner!

Sc - Tout ce que tu veux!

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au premier et profiter du peu de moments ensemble qu'ils auraient jusqu'au matin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Lundi 22 Mars, 6h30.**

La sonnerie d'un téléphone raisonna dans la chambre. Cependant, durant deux minutes, personne ne bougea.

L - Par pitié, éteins ce téléphone.

Sc - Hum…

Il tendit son bras, se saisit de l'objet et l'éteignit. Il se recolla à Lilly avant de soupirer.

L - Pourquoi tu l'as mis si tôt?

Sc - J'voulais qu'on passe le plus de temps possible ensemble.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

L - Tu sais que…hors contexte, j'aurais pu te sortir du lit parce que tu me réveilles à 6h alors que je commence à 10h!

Sc - Mais…

L - Mais… étant en partie responsable… je t'en veux moins.

Sc - Oh. Et si je…

Il l'embrassa très délicatement et sensuellement.

Sc - Fais ça…tu me pardonnes?

L - Complètement.

Ils reprirent les moments câlins avant que le téléphone de Scotty ne re sonne.

L - Tu le fais exprès?

Sc - Non. J'en ai juste mis une deuxième qui me dirait « si t'arrêtes pas de suite, tu seras jamais à l'heure au boulot »!

L - Mouais… file à la douche avant d'être en retard!

Il l'embrassa avant de prendre sa douche. Elle se leva pour lui préparer un café avant de remonter dans la chambre.

Sc - Hum… du café frais.

L - Profites en, j'en fais pas souvent pour les hommes qui passent la nuit ici.

Sc - Je me sens spécial d'un coup.

Il prit son café avant de repasser rapidement par la salle de bain. Il arrangea ses cheveux avant de commencer son nœud de cravate.

Sc - Tu veux que je te prépare quoi pour le dîner de ce soir?

L - Tu comptes cuisiner?

Sc - Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté nan?

L - Vrai. Je dirais…

Elle lui termina son nœud de cravate et l'embrassa.

L - Surprends moi!

Sc - Ca, je peux faire je pense!

Il l'attrapa par la taille et tomba avec elle sur le lit. Ils se mirent à rire avant de reprendre une cession tendresse.

L - GGRR… nan mais tu en as mis combien?

Sc - Celle là c'est la dernière qui dit: « mec t'es en retard et va falloir que tu appelles Stillman pour lui dire. »

L - Mouais. Dans ce cas, je te laisse y aller.

Sc - J'aurais préféré rester…

L - On verra ce soir!

Sc - Okay. On se voit tout à l'heure au bureau?

L - Compte là-dessus Valens.

Sc - Bye.

Un dernier baiser et il quitta la maison, prenant le soin de contacter son chef pour le prévenir de son retard. De son côté, Lilly se recoucha, tout en restant éveiller à songer aux différentes éventualités que pourraient lui apporter le dîner du soir. Finalement, elle alla faire un rapide jogging pour se changer les idées avant de se préparer et se rendre au travail.

* * *

... ...


	22. Chapter 22

Hello

Bon alors vous je sais pas, mais si, mon homme venait à me déclarer son amour pour moi, alors que l'on est à une soirée avec des amis... perso, je serais MEGA comblée mais surtout, je rentrerais chez moi DIRECT pour... enfin bref!

Voyons ce qu'il en est pour le petit couple.

**Disclamer: ref chap 1**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_Il poussa un grand soupir avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se mettre à pleurer_

_Sc - Merci!_

_L - Merci à toi Scotty!_

**Lundi 22 Mars, chez Jones**

Toujours dans leur étreinte, ils ne voulaient pas se séparer.

Sc - Lilly…

L - Oui?

Sc - J'ai… une irrésistible envie de t'embrasser.

Elle se mit à rire avant de lui sécher ses larmes.

L - Ca ferait mauvais genre… mon cœur?

Il leva un sourcil de surprise.

Sc - Des avances Inspecteur Rush?

L - Je te signalerais Valens…que c'est MOI qui en aie dit plus que toi sur…

Sc - Je voulais pas de faire peur!

L - …

Sc - J'me disais que si je te disais que j'étais amoureux de toi malgré le si peu de temps de notre relation, j'allais te faire flipper et fuir. Alors, j'ai "en partie" jouer la carte de semi déni et…

L - Tu m'as laissé faire le premier pas!

Sc - Je te signale que je te l'ai dit quand même en premier. Même si…

L - Tu sais que ça peut durer longtemps.

Sc - Ouais. Prête à y retourner?

L - Tu ne viens pas?

Sc - J'ai besoin de… prendre un peu l'air pour… me remettre de… tout ça!

L - Bon cuisinier, bon danseur, excellent amant…

Sc - …

L - Romantique et sensible…

Sc - Y parait.

L - Ca fait 7 ans que tu es devant moi et en seulement 2 jours…

Sc - On ferra le bilan en rentrant tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, si on y retourne pas, d'une, ils vont trouver ça suspect, et de deux… si tu restes dans mes bras encore 10 secondes de plus, je te lâcherais plus et tu sais comment ça va finir!

L - A tout de suite.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de retourner à la table.

St - On s'amuse bien?

L - Y'a pas à se plaindre.

K - Où est Scotty?

L - Il est parti se rafraîchir un peu.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 minutes plus tard.

V - Ca y est, t'as pris l'air?

Sc - Ouais. Mais au risque de vous décevoir, va falloir que je vous abandonne.

J - Pourquoi ça?

Sc - Un coup de fil de ma mère.

L - Rien de grave au moins?

Sc - Non, une histoire de plomberie et mon père qui s'est improvisé réparateur… ce qui n'a fait qu'empirer la situation.

K - T'es plombier?

Sc - Disons que…quand t'es un homme célibataire… faut bien que tu te débrouilles en tout!

V - Bon courage alors… _Mario_!

Sc - Ah ah! A plus tard tout le monde. Quant à toi… je t'appelle pour ton cadeau.

L - Pas de soucis.

Sc - Salut la compagnie.

Il quitta le bar, non sans un dernier regard à sa petite amie. Le reste de la troupe en profita encore un bon moment avant de se décider à rentrer pour être frais le lendemain matin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mardi 23 Mars, dans la voiture de Lilly.**

Elle s'installa et avant de prendre la route, elle l'appela.

_Sc - Oui mon ange!_

L - …

_Sc - Lil?_

L - Hum? Euh désolée je…

_Sc - Tu comprends ce que ça fait?_

L - T'as le point! Tu en es où?

_Sc - Je suis chez moi._

L - T'es déjà rentré?

_Sc - Oui, c'était une petite fuite de rien du tout. Un nouveau joint, un p'tit tour de clé et zou, le tour était joué!_

L - Faut vraiment qu'on parle.

_Sc - J'arrive!_

L - Vraiment?

_Sc - Oh que oui._

L - Ah tout de suite alors!

_Sc - Bye._

Elle prit la route et quand elle arriva chez elle, il était déjà là.

* * *

Bon, oui j'avoue, la petite référence au jeu vidéo _Mario Bross_ était délibérée... Mais en même temps, j'vois bien Scotty en plombier, sous l'évier à... STOP...je m'arrête là...sinon j'en connais une qui va m'étriper... (hein Gen?)


	23. Chapter 23

Salut Salut

Bon on arrive dans les deux derniers chapitres. Voici donc le dénouement en 2 partie.

**Disclamer: ...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_L - Ah tout de suite alors!_

_Sc - Bye._

_Elle prit la route et quand elle arriva chez elle, il était déjà là._

L - T'as fait vite.

Sc - J'étais pressé de te voir pour faire ça.

Il posa son sac par terre et l'embrassa.

Sc - Une vraie bouffée d'oxygène.

L - Je te l'accorde.

Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Sc - Tiens, j'ai deux petites choses pour toi.

L - Tu plaisantes j'espère?

Sc - Non, au contraire.

Il sortit un livre de son sac.

L - C'est quoi?

Sc - Ouvre.

Elle défit le papier et s'arrêta de respirer en voyant la couverture.

Sc - C'est une idée de nos parents.

L - …

Sc - Avec toutes les photos qu'on a fait ce week-end, ils ont pensé que ça serait pas mal que tu aies ton album.

Elle ouvrit et plus les pages passaient, plus les larmes lui montaient. De sa naissance, à sa petite enfance, quelques photos à l'adolescence, l'académie de Police, tous les évènements de la Crime jusqu'au week-end de son anniversaire.

L - Il a…

Sc - Oui, il a tout gardé. Et il est pas peu fier que tu les aies en ta possession maintenant.

L - … Minute.

Sc - Quoi?

L - T'es dans le coup.

Sc - …

L - Qui d'autre pouvait avoir des photos de moi à toutes ces soirées!

Sc - Tu m'en veux?

L - Bien sûr que non!

Sc - Ouf.

L - C'est…

Lorsqu'elle arriva à la nouvelle page, elle le regarda.

Sc - C'est pas mon idée, je te le jure.

Après toutes les pages qui lui étaient consacrées, il y avait un nouveau chapitre intitulé: « _Lilly & Scotty_ ». Elle feuilleta ce nouveau chapitre avec de grands sourires et quelques éclats de rire. Cependant, elle ne put retenir les larmes de couler quand elle tomba sur la photo que Finn avait fait d'eux, dans la piscine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à regarder vers l'horizon.

L - Elle est…

Sc - Ton petit frère s'est trouvé une vocation on dirait.

Elle passa sa main sur la photo en se rappelant ce moment. Elle posa le livre et fondit en larmes.

Sc - Approches.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras durant un long moment, relâchant la pression du week-end, de la soirée mais aussi de leur histoire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Mardi 23 Mars, chez Lilly.**

Sc - Ca va mieux?

L - Oui. Merci.

Sc - C'est à ça que je sers aussi.

L - T'as bien des casquettes je trouve!

Sc - Je suis un homme polyvalent!

L - C'est-ce que je vois. Juste par curiosité…

Sc - Je t'écoute.

L - Tu avais quoi comme « cadeau » pour moi?

Sc - Hum… tu tiens à le savoir?

L - Oui!

Sc - A une condition.

L - Dis moi.

Sc - Ferme les yeux!

Elle comprit et lui frappa l'épaule.

Sc - AIE!

L - Pourquoi?

Sc - Pourquoi quoi?

L - Pourquoi tu m'as encore acheté quelque chose?

Sc - Il fallait bien.

L - Mais…

Sc - Imagine que je dise: « non c'est bon, je lui prends un truc en solo » et que le jour où ils débarquent, ils te demandent: « oh fait, il est où le cadeau que Scotty t'a fait? »

L - …

Sc - Donc, je couvre nos arrières. Et maintenant, ferme les yeux.

L - Je…

Sc - Pas de « je ». Les yeux!

Elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux. Il lui prit les mains, les paumes vers le ciel et y déposa quelque chose au centre. Dès le premier contact, elle comprit ce que c'était et son sourire ne cessa de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure des sensations.

Sc - Tu peux les ouvrir.

Une fois ouvert, elle sourit de nouveau.

L - Salut toi.

Sc - Lil', voici Coop.

* * *

Suspens jusqu'à la fin. Qui est le mystérieux "Coop", cadeau de Scotty pour sa chère et tendre?

La réponse, dans le dernier chapitre de cette ff!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello Hello...

Bon et bien nous voici donc çà la fin de cette fanfic. Déjà la fin mais y'a encore 2 ff qui sont terminées et en attente de publication donc...

MERCI à tous d'avoir lu et commenté. Merci _Ma Jojo_ pour tout comme d'hab. _A ma Grande Prêtresse_: tu vois, c'est pas compliqué **de pas les TORTURER** ses deux la! ;)

**Disclamer: refer chap 1. J'ai juste changé une petite chose au niveau des chats de Lilly. Ainsi Tripode se retrouve être un mâle...**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

_Sc - Tu peux les ouvrir._

_Une fois ouvert, elle sourit de nouveau._

_L - Salut toi._

_Sc - Lil', voici Coop._

L - Tu l'as baptisé « Coop »?

Sc - Ouais. J'ai trouvé ça original. Comme ça, il fait encore plus parti de la famille.

L - Il est trop mimi. Salut Coop!

Le petit chaton se frottait à ses mains.

L - Tu trouves pas que deux c'est assez?

Sc - Déjà d'une, tu as une grande maison, alors… de deux, on sait tous que Mr Tripode est assez… flemmard sur la chose et que Miss Olivia ne peut avoir de progéniture...

Elle se mit à rire tout en jouant avec le nouvel occupant de la maison.

Sc - Et de trois, je sais que tu aurais voulu qu'ils aient des chatons, ensemble ou séparément alors… ça fera un peu d'animation.

L - Vrai. Il est trop parfait.

Sc - Erreur.

L - Comment ça?

Sc - Je connais tes goûts et je sais que tu aimes t'occuper d'animaux un peu…différents. Et pour ça, y'a qu'à regarder les deux là.

Olivia et Tripode venaient de débarquer dans le salon, intrigués par l'odeur d'un nouveau concurrent.

Sc - Alors, j'ai fait une demande spécifique au vendeur et il m'en a proposé plusieurs. Mais c'est ce petit qui s'est approché de moi en premier.

L - Il a quoi comme caractéristiques?

Sc - Chat maltraité, en manque d'amour et d'affection, abandonné après un diagnostic du vétérinaire.

L - Qui est?

Sc - Il a une malformation et une maladie qui l'empêche de grandir normalement.

L - Donc il va…

Sc - Plus ou moins rester à cette taille là? Ouais!

L - AAHAHAHHAA, c'est génial. Enfin… pas pour lui mais… tu sais que t'es à croquer toi?

Elle serra le chaton contre elle avant de regarder les deux autres.

L - Et oui vous autres, va falloir vous y habituer, surtout toi Tripode: tu n'es plus le mâle dominant de la maison! J'en ai 2 en plus.

Sc - Même si ça le dérange, y'en a une qui à l'air d'apprécier.

Olivia se frottait contre les jambes de Scotty en ronronnant.

L - Elle a toujours eu un faible pour toi.

Sc - C'est réciproque.

L - Espèce de…

Sc - Jalouse?

L - Possible. Revenons au petit bout. Ils vont réagir comment à ton avis?

Sc - D'après le type du refuge, il va falloir un temps d'adaptation aux trois. Y'en a un qui débarque un peu et les deux autres qui le jugent un peu comme un ennemi alors… mais d'ici quelque semaines, tout devrait être rentrer dans l'ordre.

L - Super. T'as fait un excellent choix. Merci.

Sc - De rien. Et puis, je me suis dit qu'après tout, avec l'évolution des choses entre nous…ça pourrait rapidement devenir… notre chat!

L - Le « notre »?

Sc - Ben oui. J'adore tes chats mais celui là, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi pour toi. Et comme toi et moi, c'est plus que bien parti…

L - Laisse moi résumer. On est ensemble depuis…un peu plus de 48h, on s'est embrassé, on a couché ensemble, on a passé le week-end chez mes parents avec les tiens, on est pire que des ados, on vient de s'avouer nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre et maintenant on a un chat!

Sc - …

L - C'est le genre de relation qui est faite pour marcher du tonnerre!

Sc - Tu m'en vois ravi.

Ils affichèrent le même sourire.

Sc - Et si on en profitait pour les laisser faire connaissance?

L - C'est pas trop risquer pour Coop?

Sc - Ils peuvent monter avec nous mais… la chambre est à nous SEULS!

L - J'accepte.

Ils montèrent tous ensemble, Lilly prenant le temps d'aménager un petit espace pour Coop dans la chambre d'ami avant de rejoindre son amant et de laisser leur amour s'exprimer de nouvelles fois pendant la nuit. Finalement, leur discussion devrait encore attendre…

* * *

_**"And that's how it's done"**_... (petite ref culturelle à _FRIENDS.)_

Ben voilà, c'est déjà la fin. Encore merci à tous et à très vite! ;)


End file.
